Colleen Hein the Keyblade Wielder
by Jurabi the Dragon Spirit
Summary: After a mysterious dream, a girl named Colleen obtains a mysterious key called the Keyblade. Her world, however, falls into darkness. After learning about the dark creatures, the Black Zixens, Colleen has no choice but to go on a journey with to find her friends by traveling to different worlds. But there are also villains making plans for the Keyblade wielder.
1. The Dream

_**Jurabi: Hi! This is Jurabi the Dragon Spirit and welcome to my new Kingdom Hearts story except it's not a crossover this time. Rather, this is a fanfic that takes the concept of Kingdom Hearts with my original writing flavor to it. Actually…I got the idea from KingdomKey980. So…I hope you enjoy this story! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream<strong>

"These thoughts…these dreams…" A girls voice said, "What is reality and fantasy…Is there truly any difference…?"

A girl with brown hair, chocolate eyes, wearing a white shoulder less shirt with a green top jacket, blue pants, and brown boots is in what looks the deep ocean and she isn't drowning floating much to her confusion.

_"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" _The girl asked even though she wasn't talking physically but mentally.

Just then the girl landed on the ocean floor and looked around and saw that there were no fish to be seen.

"_I don't…get it…What's with this place…?"_ She thought as she walked around.

_"So very much to do, so little time." _A voice said and the girl looks around to see who just said it but she doesn't see anyone.

_"Who's there?" _The girl asked but she wasn't talking physically just in her mind.

_"Take your time. Don't be afraid." _The voice said.

_"What do you mean and where are you?" _The girl asked.

_"The door is still shut." _The voice said.

_"Door?" _The girl asked but she doesn't see anything. _"What door?"_ The girl asked.

_"Step forward. Can you do it?" _The voice asked and the girl nodded as she steps forward.

The girl stops and sees three pillars rising from the ground and three weapons appear. One was a sword while the other is a staff while third is a shield.

_"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will certainly give you strength." _The voice said.

_"Really?" _The girl asked.

_"Choose well." _The voice said.

The girl first walks over to the sword and examines it.

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." _The voice said._ "Is this the power you seek?"_ The voice asked.

The girl nodded and the sword disappeared.

_"Your path is now set. Now, what do you give up in exchange?" _The voice asked and the girl walks over to the staff.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." _The voice said. "Is this the power you want to give up?"

The girl nodded as the staff disappeared.

_"You've chosen the power of the warrior and have given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?" _The voice asked and girl nodded.

The pillars begin to fall and the girl sees the glass floor shattering and she falls as well, but as she keeps falling she sees another glass floor and it's blue with another beautiful maiden dancing with a prince and the girl lands safely on the floor.

_"That was close." _The girl said and then the sword from before appears in her hands.

_"You've gained the power to fight." _The voice said.

_"Thanks." _The girl said.

_"Try swinging it." _The voice said and the girl did what it said.

_"Like this?" _The girl asked.

_"Yes, you got it. Use it to defend yourself and others." _The voice said and the girl nodded.

The girl then sees a red creature form out of the darkness. It had black eyes, sharp antennas, and razor sharp claws rising from the ground and the girl is shocked to see this.

_"W-what is that thing?" _The girl asked.

_"There will be times when you have to fight." _The voice said. _"Keep the light within you shining."_

_"Then I guess I'll do just that." _The girl said as she swings her sword at the shadow creature but it sinks into the ground but the girl attacks again and successfully destroys it. The shadow creature begins sinking into the ground turning itself into a black pool covering the floor and the girl sinks into the pool despite her struggle to get away but after the sinking the girl looks around to find another glass floor but it doesn't have a maiden this time and she looks around to see where she is now and she sees a door.

_"Could this be the door that guy was talking?" _The girl asked and she walks up to it and tries to open it.

The door is opening and light is shining in the girl's face almost blinding her and when she entered the door, she finds herself in a different area and she looks around to find that she's her home.

_"Hold on. The door won't open just yet." _The voice said. _"First tell me more about yourself." _The voice said.

_"Okay, sure." _The girl said as she walks around her house and she sees a figure who is a blonde haired girl and the girl recognizes her. _"Layne?" _The girl asked.

_"What most important to you?" _Layne asked.

_"My family and my friends of course." _The girl answered and Layne disappears.

_"What?" _The girl asked but she walks around again and she sees another figure which is a tall girl with brown hair this time. _"Katelyn?" _The girl asked.

_"What're you afraid of?" _Katelyn asked.

_"Losing the people I love and not being able to protect them." _The girl answered and Katelyn disappeared like Layne.

_"What is going on?" _The girl asked but she walks around again and she sees another girl with black hair. _"Adiline?" _The girl asked.

_"What do you want to do out of life?" Adiline_ asked.

_"I want to try and become a strong person in life." _The girl answered and Adiline disappears as well.

_"You want to protect your family and friends, you're afraid of losing them, and you wish to be very strong?" _The voice asked and the girl nodded. _"Your journey begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll do very fine." _The voice said and the girl nodded.

The girl is now on another glass floor and it has another maiden but then more red shadow creatures appear and attack the girl but she whacks them with her shield defeating them all and stairs are revealed so the girl walks up the stairs leading her to another glass floor and she looks around.

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." _The voice said and the girl looks back to see her shadow rising from the ground.

_"What?" _The girl asked shocked as her shadow starts growing._ "What's going on?" _The girl asked as her shadow is being transformed into a shadow monster with gigantic arms and a oval shaped hole in its middle.

_"But don't be afraid." _The voice said as the girls tries to run away from the shadow monster but there was nowhere left to run. _"And don't forget." _The voice said as the girl turns back at the monster.

_"I guess my only option is to fight you." _The girl said taking out her shield and the monster attacks.

The shadow monster tries to attack the girl but the girl attacks its arms with her shield but the shadow monster slams its fist to the ground but the girl dodged the attack and notices something.

_"I bet I can climb up its arm and get to its face..." _The girl said as she climbs up the arm and starts attacking the monster's face with her shield. _"It's working!" _The girl said as she keeps attacking but the monster swipes at the girl to get her off.

The shadow monster starts shooting energy beams at the girl but she dodged them easily and goes for the arm again but the shadow monster slams another fist to the ground and its summoning the shadow creatures.

_"I don't think I should bother with them and just focus on the big guy." _The girl said as she climbs up the arm again and she starts whacking the monster's face again but the shadow monster swipes at the girl again but she jumps back but her sword disappears. _"Oh no…not now!" _The girl said as the monster attacks again but the girl avoids it.

_"But don't be afraid." _The voice said again while the monster makes a shadow pool getting the girl who struggles. _"You hold the mightiest weapon of all." _The voice said as the girl is still struggling to get out of the shadow pool but is being swallowed. _"So don't forget..." _Everything then went black as the girl is completely swallowed. _"You are the one who will open the door." _The voice said as everything was still black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: And that's the prologue. I'm sorry if that was short, but I hope you enjoyed it. So this stor is going to have some original elements. I'm not sure how this will all work out but it will…Now in the next chapter, we will officially meet the girl and her friends. Also, please check out KingdomKey980's stories. Seriously, the reviews for his stories are way to low for the quality content he's been making. Take care until then and I'll see you all later.**_


	2. Castle Expedition

**Castle Expedition**

The girl starts to open her chocolate brown eyes as she looks around and finds herself to be in her room. She lets out a huge yawn before going back to sleep.

"COLLEEN!" A voice shouted shocking the girl named Colleen.

"Ah!" She shouted in surprise as she fell out of her bed. She sees a girl with her exact face except she had an orange shoulder less shirt, blue pants.

"Oh, it's just you, Malory. You almost gave me a heart attack. Did you have to yell?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen, sleepy head. You were supposed to be up for like 30 minutes ago. We're gonna be late meeting Jeremy at the park." The twin girl named Malory said.

"What?! What time is it?" Colleen asked.

"12:00." Malory answered shocking Colleen.

"Oh, crap! Why didn't my clock go off?!" Colleen asked and Malory shrugs. "Stupid thing! Okay, wait for me outside, and I'll hurry to get dressed and ready." Colleen said.

"No problem but you'd better hurry." Malory said as she leaves Colleen's room.

Colleen quickly gets out of her bed and starts to put on her clothes and leaves her room while also doing her hair, brushing her teeth, and grabs a bite to eat before meeting Malory outside the house.

"1 minute…that's a new record." Malory said smiling.

"Shut it." Colleen replied.

"So what's happened to you recently? You've been sleeping late for the past 4 days. That's never happened before." Malory asked.

"I don't know exactly…but I've been having these weird dreams lately." Colleen answered.

"Weird dreams?" Malory asked.

"Yeah, in my most recent strange dream I was taken to different areas while fighting monsters, but then one of them was about to swallow me up." Colleen answered.

"Yep, that fits the weird category; but hey, it has to be a dream." Malory said.

"Yeah, but...was any of that for real or not?" Colleen asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course it wasn't real. It was a dream after all." Malory said.

"I don't know if it was. That place felt so bizarre yet so real." Colleen said.

"If you say so." Malory said.

The two arrive at the park and start to look for their friend. They find a boy with jet-black hair, brown eyes, wears a black collar shirt with a black long jacket and red combat boots sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Jeremy!" Colleen called and the boy named Jeremy turns to see Colleen and he smiles.

"Colleen and Malory…there you two are. I thought you were gonna be late again for the eleventh time." Jeremy said.

"Sorry. I did in fact oversleep again. I just had a weird dream last night." Colleen said.

"About what exactly?" Jeremy asked.

"I was sent to different strange places and I had to deal with monsters, but one of them ate me, but I also feel that the dream I had wasn't a dream." Colleen said.

"Hm…Well, it was a dream. No matter how real it feels, it is still a dream." Jeremy said, "Other than that, I'm not sure what to tell you."

"Yeah." Colleen said.

"So, why did you want us to come out here?" Malory asked.

"First, we need to wake up…her." Jeremy turned to a girl with a mix of brown and blond hair wearing a tan shirt with blue pants and brown boots. She was sleeping face first on the ground much to Colleen's amusement but Jeremy's annoyance.

"Morgan. Get up!" Malory shouted making Morgan wake up.

"Huh? Morning already?" Morgan asked.

"It's in the afternoon." Jeremy said.

"I dozed off again, did I?" Morgan asked and Colleen and Jeremy nod.

"Hey, I overslept too." Colleen said.

"That's a first…What caused you to sleep in so late?" Morgan asked.

"Just this weird dream that I felt was real." Colleen said.

"Now that everyone's here, I'll explain why you are: We're going on an expedition." Jeremy said.

"An expedition? Where?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, Morgan. Maybe if you let me finish, I'd tell you." Jeremy said continuing, "We're going to an old castle. Rumors are saying that a mysterious man lives there. I want to meet this man."

"Sounds awesome." Colleen said. "I've always wanted to go to that castle." Colleen said.

"Yep, if someone actually lives there, there's no point in letting him live all alone." Malory said.

"Yes! We could introduce him to the town and his own home rather than a dusty castle." Morgan said.

"Hey, speaking of which, Jeremy, you've never told us this but was your hometown like?" Colleen asked.

"I told a thousand times, I'd rather not remember it or even bring it up. My hometown is my past and I'm not interested in showing it. It's the least I could do for them." Jeremy answered.

"Oh, right. I thought you would've by now." Colleen said.

"Nope…not ever."

"You ever wanna go back to see it again?" Morgan asked.

"Well, as much as I'm happy to be here, I would actually love to see it again."

"We might be able to go there one day." Colleen said.

"I doubt it…" Jeremy said, "Let's go. The castle should be past the forest outside of town."

They then went off through the forest and arrived at an old large castle that had large plants encased around it signaling lack of plant growth control.

"This place is really old. Who would want to live here?" Malory asked.

"Obviously someone rejected by society…If there is a person living her, and then we should pay him the full respect of a real human being." Jeremy said opening the gates and knocking on the doors. "Hello…?" Then, the door opened on its own. The group looked at each other and then entered the castle.

Colleen was the only one to notice, but she saw on the roof a figure peaking out the corner of a chimney.

"Is that…"

"Hey, Colleen! You coming or what?" Malory asked.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Colleen said as she joins the three.

The group entered the foyer and saw dust and cobwebs everywhere. There were dozens of statues and doors that looked broken.

"Are you sure someone's living here, Jeremy?" Morgan asked.

"We won't know unless we look. Let's split into two groups. Colleen and I will search the top levels. Morgan and Malory will search the lower levels." Jeremy said as the group nodded and separated.

* * *

><p>Many hours passed…Jeremy and Colleen went up to the second floor of the castle searching around for anything and anyone. So far, they only met locked or broken doors and empty rooms.<p>

"We're getting nowhere at this rate, Jeremy. Look, it's already getting late…" Colleen said.

"Yeah…I guess your right…It was just a rumor after all. It's a shame we didn't find anyone here…" Jeremy said. They both went down to the lower levels to meet Morgan and Malory. "You two find anything?" Morgan and Malory both shook their heads, "I see…Sorry I brought you girls out here for nothing."

"It's okay, Jeremy. It was a fun expedition and we at least got to spend time with you." Colleen said making Jeremy slightly blush.

"Alright then, let's head back." The group then left the castle and went back home. As they did, a man figure watched them leave.

"Those two…I never imagine they would find this place. However…" The man looked at Colleen, "It's been too long…"

* * *

><p>Morgan stretched and yawned when night came around, "What a day…I'm going home now, guys."<p>

"Yeah, me too." Jeremy said.

"Hey, let's do something else tomorrow." Malory suggested.

"Like what?" Colleen asked.

"We could go on a picnic. At Shimmer Hills." Malory said.

"Oh, that place." Jeremy said, "Sounds like a good idea."

"Yep, count me in!" Morgan said.

"Alright, we'll go there tomorrow afternoon." Malory said.

"Got it." Jeremy and Morgan said as they left

"We'd better hurry home too." Malory said.

"Yeah." Colleen said.

The two sisters return home and set their stuff down.

"I'm going to relax a bit and then go to bed." Malory said.

"You do that. I'm taking a shower." Colleen said taking a towel and going into the bathroom. As the sound of running water covered the house, it was overtaken by the sound of Malory's cell phone.

Malory picked it up, "Yes…?"

"_Does your sister suspect anything?"_ A voice on the phone asked.

"No, sir." Malory replied.

"_Good. Monitor her closely."_

"Yes, sir." Malory said hanging up the phone.

"Malory! Who was that?" Colleen shouted from the shower.

"Morgan called asking if she left her earrings at the castle. The girl can't even remember to tie her own shoes…" Malory lied through her teeth.

"Oh, I see…" Colleen said finishing her shower.

* * *

><p>After her shower, Colleen went upstairs and into her room ready to go to bed.<p>

"About time you came back…" A voice said.

Colleen turned to see a girl with blood red eyes, black hair that went to her knees wearing a black sleeveless collar shirt with a red tie, a black skirt, black boots with a sword strapped on her back.

"Uh, hi? Can I help you?" Colleen asked.

"So you're Colleen Hein?" The girl asked with an emotionless voice.

"Yeah? Why? Who're you?" Colleen asked.

The black haired girl examined her, "I don't see it…"

"Huh?"

"You are just a simple child. You won't be able to sustain such a powerful role in your future."

"Role? What role? What're you doing in my house?" Colleen asked.

"The master…has great interest in you, though I do not see it. But…what does interest me, is your sister…"

"My sister? You know each other?" Colleen asked.

"Your sister…will be reduced to nothing along with this world. Both of your hearts will be consumed and your fate will be much worse than your parents'."

"You know my parents?! Where are they?! What happened to them?!" Colleen asked.

"You will never see your parents or those dear to you ever again."

"That's it. I'm calling the police to take you away for trespassing without permission." Colleen said as she gets her phone and starts to dial but then she finds the girl was already gone. "What? I locked the window before I left. How did she get out, let alone get in?" Colleen asked.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was looking at an entire wall filled with pictures of a man in black armor wearing a knight helmet as well as maps of the entire city.<p>

"Where are you…?" Jeremy asked. Then he heard something behind him and turned his head around while pulling out a large pistol.

"My, my…what a surprise. I didn't expect you to detect me. Bravo, old friend." Said a green haired man. The man wore a white t-shirt with a green jacket, blue pants, and red fingerless gloves that had wires on them.

"Josuke…what do you want?" Jeremy asked the man named Josuke.

"What? No 'Hello' to me? Or 'Long time no see' Geez, you are a difficult one as always."

"Well, it's always common courtesy and manners for the person who enters one's house to say those things first. No answer my question!"

"Very well then…I'll tell you…" Josuke said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: NOOOO! CLIFFHANGERS! Ah well, you'll get used to it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	3. Shimmer Hills

**Shimmer Hills**

The next day Colleen wakes up, gets off her bed, gets dressed, and heads out of her room. She goes downstairs and she finds Malory in the kitchen.

"Morning, Malory." Colleen said.

"Good morning, Ms. Sleepy Head." Malory said laughing much to Colleen's annoyance.

"I'm not a sleepy head today, aren't I?" Colleen asked.

"Nope. Thankfully not."

"Hey, Malory. I know this kinda out of nowhere, but what happened to our parents?" Colleen asked.

Malory's eyes widened when she asked that question but remained calm, "Well...let's just say that our father had to…leave us while we babies. And mother…I…can't remember. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Colleen answered. "Will they come back? Will I officially meet father?"

"I'm...not sure when they'll come back, darling. Please, let's not go any further on the subject."

"Oh, okay." Colleen said.

"So, how about we head out to meet Jeremy and Morgan." Malory said.

"Yeah…" Colleen said and the two sisters leave the house.

Colleen and Malory go through the city but during their walk Colleen can't help but think about her encounter with the mysterious girl cloaked figure from yesterday.

"My fate…like my parents'…" She thought. "My sister…Malory…she's going to die? No…"

Colleen and Malory later arrive at the park again and they find Jeremy and Morgan waiting for them.

"Glad you two got here and on time too." Morgan said.

"Well, we're here." Colleen said noticing Jeremy more silent than ever. "Is there something wrong, Jeremy?"

"No…nothing's wrong…" Jeremy said. "Before we can get to Shimmer Hill, we'll have get past Ruby Forest which is not too far from. Shall we go?"

"Yes." Colleen said but then she sees something in the distance. She believe it looked like the figure from the castle.

"Colleen, what's wrong?" Malory asked.

"Huh? Colleen asked as she looks at her sister and then looks back at the direction of the figure only to find that it was gone. "Is that…the man from the castle…?"

"Colleen, what is it?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know…I thought I saw something, but my mind must be playing tricks on me." Colleen said.

The group then set out to Ruby Forest and arrives there at the thick forest with tall trees.

"Here we are." Morgan said.

"Okay, let's just go straight and not get lost. Shimmer Hills should be on the other side." Jeremy said and the others nodded.

The four go into the forest and they continued walking until Colleen heard a sound in the distance and so she looks around to see where the sounds were coming from but she sees nothing and so he keeps moving with his friends.

"Did you guys here that?" Colleen whispered.

"Hear what?" Malory asked.

"I think we're being followed…" Colleen said.

"Followed? By who?" Jeremy asked.

"You're probably just imagining things like you always do. We didn't hear anything." Morgan said.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Colleen said.

They continued walking through the large forest and they keep searching for the exit to the forest that will lead them to Shimmer Hills but then Colleen sees what looks like a female with black short hair wearing a white dress. At first Colleen believes it's a ghost but as she looks at her friends and looks back at the woman, she was gone already and Colleen looks around for her but decides to find her friends before she gets left behind but then she hears another sound and she turns to see the woman entering a cave.

"What's she going in there for?" Colleen asked as she looks both ways and then goes into the cave to find the woman.

Colleen looks around the cave for the white cloaked figure but as he reaches the end. She stairs at the wall and looks at it closely. "I'm…feeling something ominous from this wall…"

That was when she hears another sound and she looks around to find its source and another sound is heard much to Colleen's annoyance.

"Alright! Wherever you are, come out now! This isn't funny!" Colleen yelled but another sound is heard. "COME OUT!" Colleen shouted.

That was when a man in a black robe came out in front of Colleen.

"Who are you…?" Colleen asked.

"…Colleen Hein…the next in line…the heir…" The man said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Colleen asked confused.

"Destruction…Pain…Agony…Death…the very laws that bring order to darkness and remains the source of its strength. Miss Hein…you will learn all four of these trials in due time. Once the door to this world opens…"

"Whoever you are, stop with all that weird talking you're doing and answer my question. Who are you?"

"An old…very old…relic. An ancient being passed down from the gods themselves…just like you…"

"Me?! I'm not old. I'm 16 thank you very much! And what's all this relic and god stuff you're talking about?"

"So much to learn…in so little time…You cannot truelly comprehend anything and even if you do comprehend them…you cannot truelly understand. That's the truth…"

"Well you'll see. If there's something I don't understand, then I'll find a way to understand it. No matter what you say!"

"Pointless…humans like you are reasons why the omens of evil exist in the first place…You will realize how futile it is very soon…"

Colleen was getting annoyed by the figure as she looked at the wall and then back at the figure to find that he disappeared. "Why is everything disappearing every time I take my eye off them for one second?"

Colleen shrugged it off and decided to leave the cave until she heard a voice, "There you are." She turned to see the woman jump off from above and in front of her.

"You." Colleen said.

"I know you've grown, kid, but you should be cautious when going out on your own. Dangerous monsters may lurk around here." The woman said.

"I'm not a kid, miss. I can take care of myself." Colleen said, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Amanda." The white cloaked figure said.

"Oh, well, my name is…"

"Colleen Hein." Amanda said.

"How do you know my name?" Colleen asked.

"Lucky guess…I guess."

"Well you sure were lucky…"

"COLLEEN!" A voice called.

"That must be Malory, Morgan, and Jeremy. I'd better find them. It was nice meeting you, Amanda." Colleen said.

"Wait, Colleen. I came here to tell you something important." Amanda said.

"What?" Colleen asked.

"Listen, whenever there comes a time when you find yourself in a tight sitation you can't get out of, say this chant: No matter what darkness grabs me, my light will always find a way to protect me. Can you remember that?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I can. Thanks…I guess…" Colleen said.

"I must be going now. Maybe someday, we shall meet again. Oh, and say hi to Malory for me." Amanda said as she vanishes in light.

"How does she know Malory?!" Colleen thought.

"COLLEEN!" A voice called.

"Coming!" Colleen said as she gets out of the cave and she finds Malory, Jeremy, and Morgan.

"There you are. What were you doing in that cave by yourself?" Malory asked.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see what was in there." Colleen answered.

"What was in there?" Jeremy asked.

"Just bats." Colleen answered.

"If you wanted to go by yourself, Colleen, you could've said something." Morgan said.

"Yeah. C'mon. We should keep going." Colleen said and they nod.

As the four left, two people watch from the cave. One was Amanda and the other was the man from the castle.

"Are you sure it was a good idea, Amanda?" The man asked.

"Have faith, Danny. I know she can do it." Amanda said to the man named Danny.

* * *

><p>The four keep exploring through the forest until they finally reach the end.<p>

"Finally. Look at this view." Jeremy said as they arrived at Shimmer Hills where they could see the vast ocean.

"This is beautiful." Colleen said.

"Alright, let's start this picnic. We have sandwhiches, chips, cookies, and drinks. Help yourself to one." Jeremy said as the group sat down and ate.

As they ate, Colleen can't help but think about Amanda and the black cloaked figure she encountered and the gift Amanda gave her.

"Colleen, you okay?" Malory asked.

"Yeah…Just thinking." Colleen said.

"About what?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you…remember the promise we made when we were little, Jeremy?" Colleen asked.

"Oh, right. When we grew up, we would go out and see this entire world together." Jeremy said and Colleen nods.

"I've never forgotten that promise." Colleen said.

"I didn't forget either." Jeremy said.

"This place is more beautiful than ever." Malory said.

"Yeah. I don't think it'll ever change." Colleen said.

"I hope not." Malory said.

"Oh! Being here actually reminds me of something." Jeremy said as she takes out a package. "Here, Colleen. This is a gift from me." He said.

"Thanks, Jeremy. You didn't have to give me anything." Colleen said.

"True, but I wanted to. Go on. Open it." Jeremy said and Colleen opens the box showing a white gemstone necklace.

"Whoa…where did you get this?" Colleen asked.

"It wasn't easy. I got it with a lots of money and a crap load of patience." Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jeremy. You're the best." Colleen said.

"I'm glad you enjoy today. It's the least I could do for wasting yesterday."

"Well, I think you were very sweet on both days." Colleen said making Jeremy blush.

"Oh…looks like the love boat's about to sail for these two!" Morgan said with a smirk.

"Wh-What?! I do not…He doesn't! Shut up, Morgan!" Colleen shouted blushing.

"If you say so…" Morgan said giggling while Malory lightly punched her arm.

"Hey…Jeremy." Colleen said.

"Yes?" Jeremy asked.

"I know its probably nothing but…you've been acting strange lately. You never look at us and the tone of your voice is different. Is there something wrong?" Colleen asked.

"No…it's nothing." Jeremy said, "Listen, I have something to do tomarrow so I won't be able to hang out. Is that…okay?"

"Yes, but what is it you're doing tomarrow?" Malory asked.

"I can't say. It's important for me…" Jeremy said.

"Well whatever it is, please promise me something: Don't ever change who you are. Okay?" Colleen said.

"…Sure, I won't change. You don't change either…" Jeremy said.

"I won't, but you have to promise me you won't change either." Colleen said.

"Okay. I won't." Colleen said.

"Alright, we should be getting back." Malory said as the three nodded and went back to the city and parted ways.

* * *

><p>It's almost evening and Jeremy made his way back home.<p>

"Back again. I was worried, Jeremy." Josuke said drinking wine.

"Well, a trip to Shimmer Hills isn't a quick one. So about what you said earlier…" Jeremy said remembering last night.

_(Flashback)_

"_So…it's almost time, isn't it?" Jeremy asked lowering his gun._

"_Indeed, the gathering of the Dragon Beariers has already begun. You of all people know that." Josuke said._

"_Yes…very well then. When should I start?" Jeremy asked._

"_Tomorrow night…"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Are you ready?" Josuke said.

"Yes…I've had enough with this world…" Jeremy said.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Jeremy was in Colleen's room and he looks at the girl sleeping soundly in her bed. He then felt her hair and touched her cheek softly, "Goodbye…"

BANG!

Lightning struck and Jeremy was gone before Colleen jumped out from her bed in shock. She looks outside to see that a huge storm was occurring…or was it. "A storm? No big deal. It'll pass tomorrow hopefully." Colleen said.

"Wrong." A voice said and Colleen turns to see a Josuke with twisted smile on his face.

"Who are you? How did you get in my house? What's going on?" Colleen asked.

"Go out and see for yourself. I wouldn't promise that you or your friends would be safe right about now." Josuke said.

"Wait, what're you talking about?" Colleen asked as the boy then disappeared. "I have to wake Malory up." Colleen said as he leaves his room and goes to Malory's room but saw that she's talking on the phone. Malory was wearing strange clothing. She wore blue and white armor plating and her hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Yes, sir. They've come." Malory said on the phone.

"_That is unfortunate…Return to base immediately. Bring your sister with you and…remember… protect your sister at all cost."_ A voice on the phone said.

"Yes sir." Malory said hanging up the phone.

"Malory, something's not right here." Colleen said entering her room.

"Yes. I know. This is not an ordinary storm. We need to get out of here before it's too late." Malory said.

"Wait a minute. What's going on here? What's going to happen?" Colleen asked.

"Nothing will happen as long as we're together." Malory said.

"We have to find Morgan and Jeremy. I wanna see if they're okay." Colleen said.

"Right, but we have to hurry." Malory said.

Colleen and Malory leave their house to search for their friends through the city. As they run, the sky starts getting darker.

"What's going on here? What's happening?" Colleen asked.

"Stop…" Malory said getting in front of her sister.

The creatures from Colleen's dream started sprouting out of the ground.

"No way…those things from my dreams!" Colleen said in fear.

"Colleen! Stay close!" Malory shouted as a lightning engulfed her hand. A blade made out of scales appeared in her hand.

Malory rushes at the monsters and slashes and cuts them up destroying them. "Follow me!" Malory shouted as she continued on with Colleen following close. Colleen was amazed by Malory's ability to fight. She rushed up to the monsters and slashes them without giving them a chance to attack.

They continue to search the city for Jeremy and Morgan while still getting through the monsters that keep appearing and attacking. Then they heard a scream from the church. They enter the church to find Morgan being attacked by the monsters.

"Colleen, Malory, what are these things?!" Morgan shouted.

"Morgan! Run away!" Colleen said as Malory destroys the monsters surrounded Morgan.

"Morgan, we need to find Jeremy and get out of here." Malory said.

"Malory…how did you…" Morgan was cut off.

"I'll explain later. Escaping comes first." Malory said.

"Correct," A voice said as the girls look up to see the girl Colleen saw earlier.

"You! Did you cause all this?!" Colleen asked.

"No. This world has been chosen…" The girl said.

"Chosen for what?" Morgan asked.

"Its salvation…The door has now opened and this world will be no more."

"What're you talking about?" Colleen asked.

"But first…I need to complete my mission. Colleen Hein, I must bring you to my master. Malory Hein, you are a member of the Blood Oath Pack. Recognized as such, I must kill you." The girl said.

"What the hell is with this girl?" Morgan asked, "What's going on?"

"A confused one…You'll soon see." The girl said taking out her purple sword.

"I won't let you lay a finger on my sister or my friend!" Malory said.

"Not me? What about him?" The girl said.

"Ah!" Morgan shouted as Colleen and Malory turned to her to see that she was wrapped in wires.

"Am I late to the party again…?" A voice called.

"Yes, Josuke. Be thankful I'm leaving some for you." The girl said as Josuke arrived.

"Thank you. 'He's' done his job. Now let's do ours." Josuke said.

"_That man…he's the one controlling the strings with his hand. I'll have to…"_ Malory was cut off when the girl rushed at her attempting to slash her but Malory blocks the attack.

"You're lucky, sweet girl. You won't be dying here today." Josuke said with a smile, "But…you'll become one of us…" Suddenly, two purple snakes came out of Josuke's sleeve and slithered on the wires holding Morgan. "Say goodbye to the real life." Then the snakes bit Morgan on the neck.

"AAHH!" Morgan shouted.

"Morgan!" Malory shouted blocking the girl's attacks.

Colleen was frozen in fear of what's happening. _"This…this can't be happening…Is this a nightmare…?"_ She thought as tears formed in her eyes.

Morgan's eyes then turned lifeless as her skin started to get covered to small black markings. Her body then fell to the ground and the strings were released.

"MORGAN!" Colleen shouted rushing to her. She shook her body trying to wake her up, "Morgan? Morgan! Wake up! MORGAN!"

"Don't waste your breath, kiddo. Your friend is now my friend. Morgan, hold your friend down for me, please." Josuke said as suddenly, Morgan got up and grabbed hold of Colleen from behind.

"M-Morgan! What are you…?!" Colleen shouted struggling to get out of Morgan's grip but she was too strong.

"Colleen, duck!" Malory shouted as Colleen did so and Malory kicked Morgan in the face making her let go of Colleen.

But then, the raven haired girl was on Malory, "Eliminate…" She then went in to stab her but Malory dodged and the blade only cut her cheek. Malory jumped back in front of Colleen.

"_This is bad…We need to escape now."_ Malory thought as her vision started to become fuzzy.

The girl looked to see that Morgan got back up from Malory's kick, "So, you made her your puppet."

"Correct, Satima." Josuke said rubbing Morgan's cheek, "It would be a waste for a pretty flower like her to die here. So, all that's left is to capture Colleen and kill her sister. Suggestions?"

"Press our attack. I managed to cut her cheek." The raven haired girl named Satima said making Josuke smile.

"This mission is just too easy…" Josuke said as he started using his strings to make a weapon.

Malory couldn't see straight. Her vision was a complete blur and her body felt numb.

"Malory, what's wrong?"

"N-N-Noth…ing…I will…pro…tect you…." Malory said weakly.

Josuke finished making his string weapon. It was a large thick javelin. "Together, Satima." He said as he shot the javelin at Malory and Colleen but Malory grabbed Colleen and dodged the attack.

"Now…" Satima said rushing around the corner and stabbed Malory in the arm.

"Ah!" Malory shouted as her scale sword fell out of her hand. Her entire body went completely numb, _"What's…going on…"_

"MALORY!" Colleen shouted but suddenly she was grabbed by the throat by Josuke.

"Relax, babe. It's a sad thing to do, but your sister has to die. You'll be coming with us now." Josuke said.

"N-No…I won't…" Colleen said.

"Look on the bright side; you get to see Morgan every day." Josuke said.

Satima placed her foot on Malory's back holding her in place.

"_Her sword…it must have been a poisonous one…"_ Malory thought as she sees Satima ready to kill her.

"Eliminate…" Satima said.

Colleen watched in horror as Satima readied to kill her sister. Tears fell down her eyes, _"No…No…Malory! Morgan…Jeremy…Everyone…their all…I'm never going to see them again…?!"_ She thought as she heard voices in her head.

_"But don't be afraid." _The voice from Colleen's dream said

"_No…No…"_ Colleen thought as a light aura surrounded her.

"What?" Josuke ask in confusion.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Colleen shouted as a bright light shined in the church blinding Josuke and Satima.

"What is this?! This light?!" Josuke asked in shock.

The bright light vanished and something hit Josuke's arm so hard that it broke it.

"AHH! MY ARM!" Josuke shouted holding his arm in pain.

Satima's eyes widened when she saw the new weapon in Colleen's hand. "That's…" In Colleen's hand was a large key shaped sword with a red heart shaped edge and teeth, gold hilt, red handle, blue flowers on the edge, and a golden chain with a sun at the end.

Colleen herself was shocked and confused, "What is this thing…?"

"_Keyblade…"_ The voice said, _"Keyblade…Keyblade…"_

"C-Colleen…" Malory said seeing the Keyblade in Colleen's hand.

"That's impossible…how did you get that?" Satima asked.

"How dare you…I'll make you suffer for that!" Josuke shouted holding his broken arm.

"_Satima! Josuke! Enough!"_ A voice called.

"What? Who's that?" Colleen asked hearing the voice.

"B-But master…we haven't completed our mission." Josuke said.

"_I'm aware of that, but you need to return at once." _The voice said.

"Yes, master." Satima said unsheathing her sword. She created a portal.

"Come on, Morgan…" Josuke said as he and Morgan went into the portal.

"MORGAN! NO!" Colleen shouted running to them but was stopped by Satami. "Out of my way!"

"Unless you want to leave you sister, you're welcome to. But hear this: We will capture you one day, and when we do, I'll be the first to make you suffer." Satami asked.

"What do you want from me? Why are you after me?" Colleen asked.

"Why don't you ask your friend?" Satima said.

"Friend…?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen, there you are!" A familiar voice said as Colleen turned to see Jeremy at the church entrance. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"_I leave the rest to you…"_ Satima thought disappearing into the portal.

"J-Jeremy! Where have you been? We were so worried about you." Colleen said.

"Like I said: Important business." Jeremy said.

"It sure must have been." Colleen said lifting Malory up, "Can you stand?"

"I…I…can't…" Malory said.

"Looks like something bad happened. Where's Morgan?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm sorry, but they took her. A group of evil people took her away like some kind of puppet!" Colleen said. "And now, Malory's been poisoned. We need to get out of here, Jeremy." Colleen said.

"Right," Jeremy said as a portal appeared behind him, "Come on. I know some people who can help."

"Right." Colleen said.

"Colleen…wait!" Malory said.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Colleen asked.

"Jeremy…what 'business' were you doing during all this…?" Malory asked remembering what Satami said.

_(Flashback)_

"_Thank you. 'He's' done his job. Now let's do ours." Josuke said._

_(End Flashback)_

"It was you, wasn't it? YOU STARTED ALL OF THIS!" Malory shouted coughing out blood.

"Wh-What…?!" Colleen asked in shock, "J-Jeremy…is this true?!"

"…" Jeremy sighed, "Those two, I entrusted them to keep quiet about it. Oh well, the cat's out of the bag." Jeremy smirked, "Yes, I started all of this. I opened the door to this world allowing those creatures to attack."

Colleen's eyes widened as tears fell down her eyes, "Why…Why would you do this?! To us?!"

"My goal…this world's fate is nothing compared to what I am going to do. Who cares if one world dies out?" Jeremy asked.

"I DO! WE DO! Jeremy…how can you use that reason as a justification to do this?! Morgan is now a puppet because of this!" Colleen said.

"Like I said before: It doesn't matter, to me, what happens to a few people or worlds. As long as I achieve my goal, I can live with a few worlds being demolished by darkness." A black aura surrounded Jeremy as he began to change, "Colleen…being with you has been fun. But now…" Jeremy's skin turned black and it had scales all over it and his eyes were black with white pupils. His hair was spikier, his teeth became fangs, and his nails grew longer. "It's time to dance with the devil."

"Colleen…be careful…I sense a darkness radiating from Jeremy…He's…he's changed." Malory said.

Tears fell off of Colleen's face, "Jeremy…what about our promise. Yesterday…YOU PROMISE NEVER TO CHANGE!"

"I'm not changing…" Jeremy said as black wings and a black spiky tail appeared behind him, "I'm adapting…to what my heart wants!" A black energy ball appeared in his hand and he threw them straight at Colleen.

"Colleen!" Malory shouted getting up and blocking the attack, but it was to strong and damaged her a little. Then…Malory felt a claw jab through her abdomen. She looked down to see Jeremy's hand through her abdomen.

"Malory…you were too careless…" Jeremy said.

"Careless, yes…but not an idiot…" Malory said as a portal appeared behind Colleen.

"Wh-What?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen, you two must leave!" Malory said.

"Not without you, Malory!" Colleen shouted.

"Colleen, don't worry about me. I will be fine...Knowing Jeremy and the people he's teamed up with, they'll probably hold me prisoner until they have you. For your own sake, you must leave this world now. Don't try to save me…yet…I know that with your new key, you'll be able to restore what is already broken. Until then, I'll stay strong. I believe in you, sis."

"Malory, no!" Colleen said but the portal then started to suck her in and Colleen tried everything in her power to get away and save her sister. But the force was too great and she was sent in the portal. "MALORY!" Colleen shouted as she's in the portal and the portal closes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_


	5. Luna Moon City

**Luna Moon City**

Colleen's eyes began to open again as she saw herself inside a house. "Where…am I…?" She asked holding her head in pain. She felt wet around her body, "What happened?" She started to get up.

"You don't want to get up now." A voice said and Colleen turns to see a white haired woman with red eyes wearing a red vested shirt with white skirt and white boots. "After that fall into the lake, I don't think you're in fine condition." She added.

"I'm fine, ma'am. Really." Colleen said as she gets up from the bed. "See?" Colleen asked but then she falls to the ground. "That doesn't prove anything." Colleen said as she gets back up and Irisviel giggles.

"She's so stubborn." Irisviel said to herself. "So anyway, I'm glad you're awake now. Do you have a name?" Irisviel asked.

"I'm Colleen, ma'am." Colleen said.

"Irisviel." Irisviel said introducing herself.

"You know what happened?" Colleen asked.

"Well, I was down near the lake picking flowers until I saw you fall from the sky and landed in the water. I rescued you and brought you here to receive proper care." Irisviel answered.

"I see. Well, thanks for helping me, Irisviel. I gotta go." Colleen said.

"Wait. You can't leave now. It's really dangerous outside. There are horrible monsters." Irisviel said.

"I don't care. I want find my friends and my sister." Colleen said and Irisviel sighs.

"Alright, I won't stop you. If you ever run into trouble, you can come back here, okay." Irisviel said.

"Thanks, Irisviel." Colleen said as she left the house and saw that she was in a large city at nighttime.

"Wow…what a big place…I wonder where I am." Colleen said wondering around the city, "Gee…I should've asked Irisviel. No matter…wherever I am, I'll find Morgan, Jeremy, and Malory. Hope they're okay and I hope I don't see those people again." Colleen said.

Colleen starts exploring around the city; however, she's never been around the place so she got lost. As she's looking around she finds a strange creature. The creature was a tan-colored fox walking on two legs wearing a red shirt with a silver jacket, green pants, and black combat boots.

"Hello, welcome to..." The fox cuts himself off as he sees Colleen. "Oh, just a kid."

"Y-You can talk?!" Colleen asked in shock.

"Yeah, I can. I get that a lot around here, kid." The fox said.

"Don't call me a kid! I'm Colleen!" Colleen introduced irritated.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I rarely see kids in my story. What's wrong, Colleen? You lost?" The fox asked.

"Yeah...I am. Where am I?" Colleen asked.

"You're in Luna Moon City." The fox said.

"Luna…what?" Colleen asked.

"Keep up…Luna. Moon. City." The fox said.

"Really…? So, sir, have you seen my friends and my sister?" Colleen asked.

"Um…you don't have to call me sir. The name's Fox Mc. Cloud…Strange name, I know."

"I see."

"About your friends and your sister, no I haven't seen them." Fox said.

"Oh, well. Guess I'll keep looking. Thanks anyway." Colleen said.

"Good luck, Colleen. If you're having trouble, you can talk to me."

"Thanks. See ya around." Colleen said as she leaves the shop.

Colleen keeps exploring around Luna Moon City and arrives at a park but just the creatures that attack Colleen's home appear much to her surprise.

"Those creatures! They're here! Wait…what happened to my home then?!" Colleen thought as she takes out her key weapon.

The creatures attack Colleen with their claws but Colleen attacks with her key weapon followed by a spin slash. One of the shadow creatures vanishes and goes behind Colleen but she swipes with her key weapon. More of the creatures kept attacking but Colleen slashes with her key weapon defeating all the creatures and Colleen puts her key weapon away.

"Glad that's over with. But…If they're here…am I in a different place or is my home…" Colleen clenched her fist remembering what Malory said.

_(Flashback)_

_"Knowing Jeremy and the people he's teamed up with, they'll probably hold me prisoner until they have you. For your own sake, you must leave this world now. Don't try to save me…yet…"_

_(End Flashback)_

"I'm sorry, Malory, but it's because you're my sister that I have to save you and Morgan…Jeremy too." Colleen thought.

Colleen continues her search through Luna Moon City while fighting off the creatures that keep appearing. She defeats them and Colleen keeps looking until she finds what looks like a hotel and she decides to enter it to see if her friends and sister were there but she doesn't see anyone so she leaves the hotel.

"Hm…nothing…It's such a big city. It's also easy to get lost in." Colleen said. "Maybe someone knows where..." Colleen was cut off by a scream. "Huh? What's going on?" Colleen asked and another scream is heard. "I'd better find out where that screaming is coming from." Colleen said.

Colleen goes through the city to find out where the screaming is coming from but another scream is heard and Colleen keeps going. "I bet that scream is coming from the park." Colleen said as she makes her way to the park.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the park a girl with long blue hair, lavender eyes wearing a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals wearing a black bandanna around her neck is running away from something until a group of creatures appeared and surrounded her.<p>

"Why do you run from me?" A voice said as the girl looked up at a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes and had a scar on her right cheek. She wore a violet kinemo dress with white boots and she was carrying a large pair of scissors.

"I'm warning you! You'd better stay away from me!" The blue haired girl warned.

The girl sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have to bring you to the master. I cannot allow you to speak to others about us."

"I think you have the wrong person…" The girl said.

"You're the girl alright. The girl who survived her world's destruction; therefore, I must take you…or kill you."

"I'm not going with you even if you kill me!" The girl said.

Just then Colleen arrives at the park and she sees the blue haired girl being confronted by the purple haired girl.

"That girl…she's in trouble. I'd better help her." Colleen said.

"So you choose death…" The purple haired girl said, "Very well then. I'm sorry…Zixens, kill her."

The creatures then started to close in on the blue haired girl. "I won't be taken so easily!" The blue haired girl said as she palmed striked the creatures.

"Leave her alone!" A voice demanded and the purple haired girl turns to see Colleen.

"Apologies…but I must deal with her first. Later, please." The purple haired girl said.

"I said leave...her...alone!" Colleen demanded.

The purple haired girl sighed, "Okay…I was going leave you for later, but now you're eager to die too." The purple haired girl said taking out her large scissors, "Sorry, but you requested this…"

"Bring it." Colleen said taking out her key weapon.

The purple haired girl rushed at Colleen and tried to slash her but Colleen dodged the attack. The girl then opened her scissors and tried to cut Colleen in half but Colleen dodges it to.

"Those scissors…if I'm not careful, she can kill me with just on strike." Colleen thought, "No…She's too strong for me…"

"I let you dodge my attack…" The girl said.

"What?" Colleen asked in confusion.

"The master wants you alive…My apologies, but I won't be able to kill you as you requested." The girl said.

"Why do you keep apologizing?! Who are you?!"

"I am Irisika…" She said as the creatures appeared behind her.

"Are you with those other people who attacked my home?"

"If you are referring to Josuke and Satima, then yes."

"Where's your hideout then. I want my sister back! I want my friends back! I want Jeremy back!" Colleen shouted.

"Apologies, but I cannot take you yet."

"Why not?! You're friends were so hell-bent on getting me!"

"Because…your strength has not ripened…"

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter…" Irisika said as more creatures appeared behind her, "Zixens, attack."

The creatures then rushed at Colleen but the blue haired girl rushed in between and palm striked them all.

"What the...?" Colleen stops talking.

"I'll hold them off. Go!" The girl said.

"No way. I'm not leaving you." Colleen said as she slashes with her key weapon destroying the Zixens.

"I see…" Irisika said, "So she's the one Master talked about. Interesting…Zixens!" Then more creatures appeared and they attack.

As the creatures attack the blue haired girl managed to fend them off and started to lead Colleen away from the fight.

"C'mon. We can get out of here." The girl said.

"Okay. Let's go." Colleen said as they get out of the park.

Irisika sighed, "Well…I ran out of Zixens. Oh well," She then took out a book titles 'A Thousand Ways to Clear Being an Airhead' "Number 583…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Colleen and the female have managed to escape from the park and they stop at a town square.<p>

"That was a close call. Thanks for the save." Colleen said.

"Actually, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't come, I would've been dead by now." The girl said.

"I just couldn't stand seeing an innocent person getting hurt like that." Colleen said.

"Thanks. By the way, I don't think we've introduced. I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata. I'm Colleen Hein." Colleen said.

"So tell me, Colleen. Is this your first time in Luna Moon City too?" Hinata asked.

"You could say that…" Colleen said and she starts explaining about what happened during the night on her world, the creatures that attacked her, her friends disappearing, and being separated from her sister.

"Wow. That's some story. I'm sorry that happened to you." Hinata said.

"No prob. What's your story?" Colleen asked.

"Well..." Hinata explains to Colleen about that she's from a world called The Shinobi Nations where she studies to be a well known Shinobi and become the Head of her Hyuga Clan. She tells about the friends she made especially a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. She spoke so highly of him about how he helped her build her confidence and will to become a better shinobi. She even admits to having a crush on him. But then, something went horribly wrong in a place called the Hidden Leaf Village. The creatures they fought appeared and attacked people and Hinata went to the Hokage for help but she was too late. The darkness had consumed her world and the next Hinata knew she ended up in Luna Moon City while being separated from her friends.

"Sheesh. I'm sorry about that." Colleen said.

"Yeah. I just hope I can find my friends." Hinata said.

"I can help you." Colleen offered.

"Thanks. And hey, I can help you find your friends and your sister." Hinata said.

"Great. Let's go together. We'll be safe if we stick together." Colleen said.

"Yeah. Let's look around here. They have to be around here somewhere." Hinata said.

"Hopefully. We should also watch out for those shadow creatures and that apologist girl we saw earlier." Colleen said and Hinata nods and the two start searching through Luna Moon City.

* * *

><p>Colleen and Hinata continue to search until they see the shop Colleen found earlier and they decide to enter again and they find Fox.<p>

"Oh, hello. Welcome to..." Fox cuts herself off as she sees Colleen again. "Oh, Colleen, it's you again." Fox said. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." Hinata introduced.

"I see. I've never seen a person with eyes like yours. So, Colleen, any luck finding any of your other friends?" Fox asked.

"No. Not yet. And Hinata lost her friends too." Colleen said.

"That's too bad. If you two need help, let me know." Fox said and the two nod and leave the store.

* * *

><p>Colleen and Hinata have exited the shop and keep looking but just then they hear a voice.<p>

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Someone said stopping them as they looked around wondering who said.

"Who's there?" Colleen asked taking out her key while Hinata went into Gentle Fist stance and two people appeared.

One was a spiky raven haired man wearing a black suit with a black jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"And they'll keep on coming after you as you continue to wield the Keyblade." A blond haired woman with green eyes said. The woman's hair was tied in a bun and she wore a blue dress coated with silver armor.

"But why…why would it choose a kid like you?" The man asked, "Is this the girl she spoke of?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hinata asked.

"Never mind, you two are coming with us." The man said.

"No way! We're not going with you two!" Colleen yelled getting into her fighting stance.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." The man said as he taking out two guns while the girl looks likes she's carrying a sword but Colleen doesn't see anything.

"Saber, you deal with the Keyblade wielder. I'll take care of weird eyes." The man said to the woman named Saber.

"Yes, master." Saber said.

"Colleen, be careful," Hinata said activating her Byakugan.

"Hinata, what's with your eyes?" Colleen asked.

"This is my special ability. With it, I can see through anything as long as it's radiating any form of energy. That woman, she's carrying a sword." Hinata said.

"Her?" Colleen asked looking at Saber but she doesn't see anything, "She looks like she's holding something, but I don't see it."

"That's because it's concealed by the wind." Hinata explained.

"Right," Colleen said as she rushed at Saber. She tried to slash her but Saber blocked the attack and pushed Colleen back. Saber suddenly vanished. "What?" Then a sword was stabbed in her shoulder.

"It is pointless, Keyblade wielder. You lack experience with that weapon." Saber said from behind her.

"What makes you think that?" Colleen asked.

"You would have been faster than me if you became a Keyblade master. But you're nowhere near close to that point." Saber said.

"Well, I'll have to start then by defeating you." Colleen said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A voice said.

Colleen and Saber turned to see Hinata on the ground wounded in her right arm and unconscious and the man had a gun pointed to her head.

"You! What are you doing?!" Colleen shouted.

"Kiritsugu…not again…" Saber whispered.

"Now listen carefully, Keyblade wielder, I will not say this again. You're coming with me and Saber or your friend dies." Kiritsugu said.

"You…are you with those other people who attacked my world?! You're sure giving off that impression!" Colleen shouted.

"Master, stop this at once, I beg you. You want this girl on our side. This isn't the way to do it." Saber said.

"If she isn't going to listen, then I'll make her listen." Kiritsugu said.

"Alright…I'll go with you. Just don't hurt Hinata, please…" Colleen said.

Kiritsugu immediately pulled the gun away from Hinata and then picked her up, "Follow me. There's much we need to discuss." Kiritsugu said.

Colleen clenched her fist in anger as she followed Kiritsugu and Saber through Luna Moon City. They later arrive at a house and when they enter they see a room which is a lab and they see Irisviel.

"Kiritsugu, you're back." The woman said.

"Irisviel, I've found the Keybearer and a companion of hers. Would you heal this girl?" Kiritsugu said placing Hinata on a bed.

"Of course." The woman named Irisviel said as she channels a mysterious energy to her hands and began to heal Hinata.

"Hinata…" Colleen said.

"Colleen, so you're the Keybearer. I expected to be someone more...grown up." Irisviel said.

"There's nothing wrong with being a kid, Irisviel." Colleen asked.

"Make no mistake, Irisviel, she is definitely the Keybearer. Show her your key." Saber said to Colleen and she did so.

"I see…it looks marvelous. Congratulations." Irisviel said.

"There's nothing to celebrate about!" Colleen said.

"I was expecting a person similar to me to be the Keybearer, but I guess beggars can't be choosers." Kiritsugu said.

"Hey! I didn't even ask for this thing!" Colleen said.

"Well, the Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Irisviel said.

"But what IS a Keyblade? What is going on here?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen, did you know that there are other worlds besides Luna Moon City?" Irisviel asked.

"Other…worlds?" Colleen answered unsure.

"Yes, worlds like this one." Irisviel said.

"You mean there are other worlds other than mine and Hinata's?" Colleen asked.

"Yes. Now, they've been secret because the worlds were never connected until now. Everything changed because of the Black Zixens." Irisviel said.

"Black Zixens?" Colleen asked confused.

"They're the creatures that keep appearing in the city and probably kept attacking you two." Saber said.

"They're creatures born from the darkness in others' hearts. There are variations of Black Zixens and they have unique yet terrifying powers and abilities. They can even consume hearts of others." Kiritsugu said.

"Well…that's disturbing." Colleen said.

"There was once a wise man named Jurabi who studied the Black Zixens and kept a very detailed report." Kiritsugu said lighting a cigar. "But…the files are now missing…"

"Missing?" Colleen asked.

"His world was taken by the darkness and the files were scattered." Kiritsugu said.

"Okay. So what you're saying is that these Black Zixens things are evil and dangerous?" Colleen asked.

"Right." Irisviel said.

"Now to answer your Keyblade question, the Keyblade is a very unique weapon. It has incredible powers. It can even defeat the Black Zixens." Kiritsugu explained.

"Really?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, but it can also attract them. They have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep on coming at you." Kiritsugu said.

"The Keyblade also has the ability to lock Keyholes." Irisviel said.

"Keyholes?" Colleen asked.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole and each one leads to the heart of the world. There is probably a Keyhole in this city." Saber said.

"And what happens when these Keyholes aren't locked?" Colleen asked.

"The Black Zixens will enter the Keyhole and will do something to world's core and after that, the world will disappear in darkness in the end." Saber answered.

"What?! That's crazy!" Hinata said.

"It's true." Irisviel said.

"I doubt all this is making sense. How did all of this happen? All I know is that I was..." Colleen cuts herself off as she realizes something. "Wait! Then that means that my world has been…"

"Taken by the darkness." Kiritsugu finished, "And now your sister is missing."

"You know my sister?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, she kept watch of you under my orders." Kiritsugu said. "I had hopes that you were the Keybearer, though it surprised me that it actually happened."

"Wait, didn't you have doubts about me?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, I did. That's why I tested you. I put your friend in danger to see your reaction. You didn't care about what happened to you, you only cared about your friend. That's more than enough evidence I need to know that the Keyblade chose you for reason." Kiritsugu said.

"I never thought of it that way…" Colleen said.

"All done. You friend will be just fine, Colleen." Irisviel said as Hinata woke up.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I'm glad you're okay." Colleen said.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked.

"You're in my secret lab, girl." Kiritsugu said alarming Hinata as she got into a fighting stance.

"Wait, Hinata. It's fine. He's on our side." Colleen said as Hinata calmed down. "Thanks for the help and the info. I'm gonna keep looking for them and Hinata's friends." Colleen said.

"Well, if you want to go, you gotta prepare yourself for any Black Zixens that'll come and attack you." Saber said.

"Oh, trust me. I can handle myself." Colleen said.

"That's good to hear." Irisviel said.

"While you're out looking, you might as well look for the Keyhole and seal it before the Black Zixens find it." Kiritsugu said.

"Sure thing. C'mon, Hinata." Colleen said and the two leave the lab.

"I hope we can depend on that girl to save us all from the darkness." Saber said.

"I'm sure she will realize her destiny." Irisviel said.

* * *

><p>Colleen and Hinata continue to search through Luna Moon City. Colleen explained to Hinata their situations and everything about the Black Zixens and the Keyholes.<p>

"So, we should try and find this Keyhole then?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, before these Black Zixens creatures do." Colleen said.

Colleen and Hinata keep moving through Luna Moon City while fighting off the shadow creatures called Black Zixens and later on they arrive at a different area in the city with a clock tower and so they decide to enter the clock tower to explore around and they arrive in another area in the clock tower.

"You two are not bad. You've managed to take out those Black Zixens." The voice said and they see Irisika.

"You again." Colleen said.

"I've been looking for you. I now have new Black Zixens at the ready. Time to come along or else..." Irisika then snaps her fingers and multiple Zixens appear.

"Zixens, COMBINE!" Irisika commanded and the Zixens fuse with each other creating a very huge Zixen appearing to be similar to a mammoth.

"Oh, my God..." Colleen said shocked.

"I'll let you two get acquainted. Mammoth Zixens, play nice with your new friends now." Irisika said.

"Hinata, behind me." Colleen said taking out the Keyblade.

"Right." Hinata said.

Mammoth Zixen charged at the two but they dodge and Colleen attacks with her Keyblade while Hinata palm strikes its legs. Mammoth Zixens then spun around and tried to hit them with its tusks but Hinata palm strikes its legs again making it stop in its tracks allowing Colleen to attack Mammoth Zixen's tusks with her Keyblade followed by an aerial attack. Mammoth Zixen shot a water attack at Colleen who dodges and tries to slash but Mammoth Zixen grabs her with its trunk and squeezes her. Hinata used 64 Palm Strikes on Mammoth Zixen's trunk followed by a strengthened palm strike and then frees Colleen allowing her to strike with her Keyblade followed by a slide dash. Mammoth Zixens charges at them again and attempts to squash them with its giant foot but they dodge and Hinata throws kunai bombs at the Mammoth Zixen's face destroying its tusks.

"It's really persistent…" Colleen said.

"Be careful, it looks like it's getting really mad now." Hinata said.

"Right. If it turns does anything, take out its legs." Colleen said and Hinata nods.

Mammoth Zixens stomps the ground causing an earthquake but Colleen jumps up in the air and attacks with her Keyblade while Hinata channels energy through her hands forming twin tigers and strikes the Mammoth Zixen's legs with them followed by a kick. Mammoth Zixens blasts water at the two but Colleen throws her Keyblade while Hinata threw kunais followed by shuriken. Mammoth Zixen charges again but Hinata palm strikes its legs again allowing Colleen to deliver an aerial attack with her Keyblade and the two deliver their final attack on Mammoth Zixens and it disappears in dark mist being destroyed.

"That's that." Colleen said.

"Thank goodness…Now, let's find that Keyhole before the Black Zixens." Hinata said.

"Right." Colleen said but then her Keyblade starts reacting to something. "What the…?" Colleen asked and something appears on the glass side of the clock tower and it looks like a keyhole. Colleen's Keyblade shoots a beam of light at the keyhole and a lock sound is heard. "Uh, did you see that, Hinata?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah. I think your Keyblade did something…like it was locking something." Hinata said. "That must be this Keyhole they were talking about." She added.

"Okay. Let's go tell them." Colleen said as they left the clock tower.

* * *

><p>At a very dark place a pedestal projects the Colleen and Hinata walking. The people watching were Josuke, Satima, Irisika, and 4 other people.<p>

"Ridiculous…" A pink haired girl said. The girl's hair was tied in twin pony tails and she wore a pink light jacket dress with pink high heels, "Those two little squirts took down that Zixen. Who would have thought something like that would happen?" She said irritated.

"Such as the power of the Keyblade yet the child's strength is not her own." A blond haired woman said. She was wearing a black tank top with black pants and white boots.

"Then why don't we turn her into one of them?" Another voice asked belonging to a black dragon with white horns and a long tail, "That'll settle things quickly enough."

"And look," Another voice said as it belongs to a man with a single hair string, a black goatee, and an 'N' sign on his forehead wearing a lab coat, "That blue haired girl's eyes interest me. I'll have decent fun studying them for my latest creation." The scientist said laughing evilly.

"Ha…said the nerdy scientist who can't even beat a silent idiotic creature." Another voice said belonging to an armored figure that had a blaster for a hand.

"Shut up, you carbon copy!" The scientist replied.

"At least I'm the better version." The figure replied.

"Enough!" A voice said as they all turned to a blond haired man with red eyes wearing golden armor, "Who gave you all permission to look upon me?" He asked unammused as they all looked down. "So…I see that's the power of the Keyblade. Though she is inexperienced, she is quite powerful. Great work, Satima, Josuke, and Irisika. Now I will have fun watching her progress."

"Master Gilgamesh…what are your plans for the Keybearer…?" Satima asked.

"If I told you that, it would spoil the surprise. Satima, Josuke, Irisika, continue destroying other worlds. Their destruction will strengthen my Black Zixen army." The man named Gilgamesh said.

"Yes, Master Gilgamesh." Satima said as she, Josuke, and Irisika left the room.

"The rest of you, return to your worlds and wait for my instructions." He said to the 4 figures as they left the room. Gilgamesh then turned to the pedestal, "The Keyblade has chosen her…Will it be she who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow her? Either way she's only playing as a tool for my own benefit." He then smiles an evil smile. "Just like that fool Jeremy."

* * *

><p>Colleen and Hinata leave the clock tower and they find Kiritsugu, Irisviel, Fox, and Saber.<p>

"What're you guys doing here?" Colleen asked.

"We just heard a noise from the clock tower and so we thought we'd find you two here." Irisviel answered.

"What happened?" Saber asked.

"We defeated some Black Zixens, a giant Zixen monster, and sealed that Keyhole you explained." Colleen said.

"Good. Luna Moon City should be safe from the darkness now." Kiritsugu said.

"Now what?" Colleen asked.

"As we said, there are Keyholes in worlds that need sealing. You'll have to go to different worlds, find the Keyholes, and seal them." Kiritsugu said.

"I don't know..." Colleen said unsure.

"You're the only one who can seal the Keyholes, Colleen." Irisviel said.

"Going to other worlds will serve you well." Saber said.

"We also need to find your friends, your sister, and my friends." Hinata said.

"Yeah. You're right." Colleen said. "One question, how're we supposed to go to different worlds?" Colleen asked.

"That's where I come in." Fox said, "I have a ship ready to take us there. It's called the Great Fox. Meet me at the gate when you're ready.

"Good luck, Colleen, Hinata." Irisviel said.

"Same from me," Kiritsugu said.

"We hope you find your friends. Also, look out for each other." Saber said. "And keep your spirits up." As Colleen nodded and Fox took her and Hinata to the gate.

"That kid's our only hope now." Irisviel said.

"She'll be the one to face the darkness and restore what's lost. I believe in her." Kiritsugu said and the portal disappears.

* * *

><p>Fox, Colleen, and Hinata arrived at the gate.<p>

"You guys ready?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Colleen said as she saw a huge white aircraft, "Wow…it's huge."

"Yep, she's a real beauty. Let's go!" Fox said as he, Colleen, and Hinata boarded the Great Fox and went on to a different world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Hello once again! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a favorite and a follow plus a review because I love reviews! Bye! :D_**


	6. Magnolia

**Magnolia**

Colleen, Hinata, and Fox entered the control room of the Great Fox. There, they meet a golden robot that just activated.

"Welcome back, Fox." The robot said.

"It's good to see you too, R.O.B. Meet my friends, Colleen and Hinata." Fox said, "Girls, this is R.O.B., my robot assistance."

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you, R.O.B." Colleen said as Hinata nodded.

"Greetings, I will be providing information about the different worlds we visit and how strong the Black Zixens are on each world." R.O.B. said.

"That sounds like a helpful asset. Thank you, R.O.B." Hinata said.

"You are most welcome." R.O.B. said.

"So which world should we go to first?" Colleen asked.

"Well…let's see." Fox said as he went to a pedestal and turned on a hologram of the different worlds. "I say we should go to the nearest one which is…that one." Fox pointed to a world. "R.O.B., run a full analysis of this world."

"Roger, scanning." R.O.B. said scanning the world. "Anaylsis complete."

"I see…" Fox said reading the scan results, "This world is named Fiori. A world where people use magic in their daily lives. So far, there hasn't been sightings on the Black Zixens but you two should go down there"

"You're not coming with us?" Colleen asked.

"No, I need to stay here and monitor the situations; plus, if the Black Zixens attack the Great Fox, we'll lose our means of transportation. I have to stay here and protect her." Fox explained.

"Alright, we'll go to Fiori." Colleen said.

"The town nearest to the drop off point is in Magnolia. I say you should investigate there." Fox said and Colleen and Hinata nodded and left the Great Fox.

* * *

><p>Colleen and Hinata arrive at the town named Magnolia and they look around to see if there are any Black Zixens around but so far there's nothing in town.<p>

"This place is kinda peaceful so far." Hinata said.

"For now." Colleen said. "We have to watch out because Black Zixens might appear." Right on cue, the Black Zixens have appeared. "I just had to open my mouth."

"Don't worry Colleen we can take them." Hinata said as she went into Gentle Fist stance while Colleen takes out her Keyblade.

The Black Zixens attack Colleen and Hinata but Hinata attacks with her 64 Palm Strikes while Colleen slashes with her Keyblade. The Black Zixens sneak up and attack but Hinata dodges using her Byakugan to sense their movements allowing Colleen to attack with her Keyblade and they defeat the Black Zixens.

"So the Black Zixens were here after all." Hinata said.

"Seems like it…C'mon let's search for the keyhole." Colleen said.

The two start exploring around the town to see if anymore Black Zixens have appeared but so far they haven't appeared yet; however, they can't let their guard down so they keep looking. As they continue to explore they see a building with a symbol in the middle of it and they decided to go check it out but as they entered they see some people sitting, relaxing, drinking, and talking to each other and Colleen and Hinata look around ignoring some people looking at them and then they see a female with white hair and wearing a pink dress behind the counter and she notices them.

"Oh, hello there." The woman greeted the trio. "Are you two new around here?" She asked.

"You could say that." Colleen answered.

"We're just looking around to see if there are any bad guys." Hinata said.

The woman giggled, "So you two are superheroines?"

"Not…exactly." Colleen said.

"My name is Mirajane but call me Mira and if there's anything you need, just tell me, okay?" Mira said.

"Will do." Hinata said and they look around again.

"Hey! What're you doing here? You're not causing any trouble in Fairy Tail are you?" Someone asked and the trio turned to see a male with spiky pink hair, wearing a white scarf around his neck, a black sleeveless, opened, and untucked waist coat, white knee length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, and black sandals.

"Of course not, sir." Hinata answered.

"Quite the rude one, aren't you?" Colleen asked, "The least you could do is greet us or welcome us to this place, idiot."

"Why you...!" The male was then stopped by someone.

"Natsu, cut it out." Someone said and it's a female with long scarlet hair, wearing knight armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. "Seriously, these two are our guests and we will treat them as such. Besides, they don't look like they're bad guys." The female said.

"You can never be too careful, Erza. For all we know they could kill us at anytime." Someone said and it's a blue furred cat chewing on what looks like fish while being with the male named Natsu.

"But we're not here to kill anyone." Hinata said.

"Yeah, what lead you to that conclusion?" Colleen asked.

"Sorry, it's just that my friend and I have been on high alert. A lot of people have been trying to kill us these days." The woman named Erza said.

"Well we're not here to kill anyone. We're just trying to find any Black Zixens and the Keyhole." Hinata said.

"Sorry but we've never heard of any of those things." Erza said.

"Well then we're gonna keep searching." Colleen said.

"You sure you two know what you're doing?" Someone asked and it's another male with black hair and is shirtless, wearing black pants, a necklace that looks like a sword with a stone in it around his neck, and a metal bracelet and a chain attached to belt loops on the right side of his pants.

"We do, unlike a certain impolite idiot who wants to waste our time." Colleen said making Natsu charge at her but Erza stops him.

"Sorry about Natsu. He's just worried about someone and we're getting ready to find her." Erza said.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Her name is Lucy and she and Natsu got into a heated argument about something stupid Natsu did and during the argument he called Lucy weak making her runaway from here. Now we're gonna find her." The black haired boy explained.

"But first can you please wear a shirt, Gray?" The blue cat asked calling the boy Gray.

"I'm not worried about her. You guys want to look for her and you're forcing me to come along." Natsu said.

"Natsu, she's your friend too and I'm sure she would search for you if you went somewhere and haven't returned." Erza said.

"Not to mention YOU'RE the one who drove her off by calling her weak." Gray added.

"Whatever let's just get this searching done already." Natsu said.

"You guys need any help?" Hinata asked and Natsu was about to open his mouth but Erza cuts in.

"We'd love some help. Thank you." Erza said making Natsu face palm.

"Get over yourself, Hot-head." Gray said.

"Watch yourself you shirtless popsicle." Natsu said.

"I'M not the one who hurt Lucy's feelings so you shut your face!" Gray yelled and the two get into each other's faces.

"What's their problem?" Colleen asked.

"They always fight." The blue cat answered.

"Men…" Colleen said shaking her head. "Anyway let's go find this Lucy girl."

"YOU can! I'm gonna look for a mission request." Natsu said and Erza sighs.

"But, Natsu you said you'd help." The blue cat said.

"That's because I was forced to and you know it Happy." Natsu said calling the cat Happy.

"You're still going whether you want to or not." Gray said.

"I said shut up, Ice-brain!" Natsu said.

"I don't take orders from you, Flare-face!" Gray said.

"Enough both of you." Erza said.

"So where should we find Lucy?" Hinata asked.

"Normally she goes to her apartment after visiting here so you should try there." Someone suggested and it's a short old man wearing an orange and blue hat, and an orange open shirt with a white shirt under it. "Hello I'm Makarov master of Fairy Tail and I'm guessing you're new in Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"Well you could we are and we told these four that we're looking for this Lucy girl." Colleen said.

"Excellent! Please see if you could help them bring Lucy back." Makarov said

"You got it." Colleen said.

"By the way who are you guys?" Erza asked.

"I'm Colleen Hein." Colleen introduced herself.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata introduced herself.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza introduced.

"Name's Gray Fullbuster." Gray introduced putting on a white shirt. "The idiot over there is Natsu."

"Shut up." Natsu said.

"I'm Happy and it's great to meet you guys." Happy said.

"Well we'd better start going to Lucy's place but where is it?" Colleen asked.

"Don't worry about that. We'll lead the way." Gray said.

"But since you volunteered I won't have to." Natsu said but Erza hits him.

"Okay…something tells me Natsu doesn't like this Lucy girl at all." Colleen whispered to Hinata.

"Well…" Hinata was cut off by Happy.

"That's not true. Lucy is Nastu's friend. He's just a little angry from the argument." Happy said.

"That he caused." Gray said.

"Come on we'd best get to Lucy's apartment right away." Erza said.

"Lead the way." Colleen said and they leave the building.

* * *

><p>The trio through town to find Lucy's apartment but as they keep moving they see a Black Zixens appearing.<p>

"So the Black Zixens are here after all." Colleen said taking out her Keyblade.

"The what?" Natsu asked.

"We'll explain later, but we have to fight them." Hinata said going into her Gentle Fist stance.

The Black Zixens attack the group but Colleen attacks with her Keyblade while Hinata uses Gentle Fist Twin Lion Fists while Natsu uses his fire magic to attack while Gray uses his ice magic to attack while Erza attacks with her sword. More Black Zixens appear and fight back but Hinata dodges while Colleen attacks with a slide dash while Natsu fire punches while Gray freezes a Black Zixens and kicks it while Erza gets into her fire armor and uses her fire magic and the trio defeat the Black Zixens.

"Just what were those things?" Erza asked.

"Black Zixens, they're creatures that consume the light of a heart. They're the reason why we're here." Colleen said, "We came to eliminate them and seal the Keyhole before this wo…I mean…town gets destroyed."

"Then shouldn't we deal with them, then?" Natsu asked.

"Not until you deal with some unfinished business. YOU owe Lucy and apology." Gray said pointing at Natsu.

"She's the one who blew a fuse." Natsu said.

"YOU'RE the one who was being an idiot." Gray shot back.

"Shut up, both of you! We need to hurry and get to Lucy's apartment." Erza said.

"Lead the way." Colleen said.

* * *

><p>Colleen and Hinata continue to follow Natsu, Gray, and Erza through town until they finally arrive at a building.<p>

"Is that Lucy's apartment?" Hinata asked.

"Yes and she must be here." Erza answered as she knocks on the door but there was no response and so Erza tries again but there was still no response. "Lucy? Are you in there?" Erza asked.

"She must be really angry she doesn't feel like talking to anyone." Natsu said.

"And whose fault is that?" Gray asked.

"Happy let's fly up to see if she's in her room." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he makes wings appear and he takes Natsu up in to where the upper window is.

"Well?" Colleen asked.

"She's not in her room." Natsu said as he and Happy land back down.

"Then she must not be in her apartment after all." Hinata said.

"If not then where is she?" Colleen asked.

"I guess we'll have to keep searching until we find her." Erza said.

"Well good luck. I'll just go back and..." Natsu was then cut off by Erza grabbing his ear.

"YOU'RE coming with us!" Erza yelled. "You caused Lucy to run off and so we're searching together. Is that clear?!" She asked.

"Aye…" Natsu answered.

"You should try and smell where she is." Gray said.

"Fine." Natsu said as he starts sniffing like a dog. "She was here but then she ran off somewhere that way." Natsu said pointing at the path in front of them.

"Great then let's see if we can find her there." Colleen said and the trio start heading to that direction.

* * *

><p>The trio keep going through the town with Natsu leading the way and as they keep moving they arrive at a forest.<p>

"Lucy should be here." Natsu said.

"I think it would be best to split up so we can find her faster." Gray said.

"I suppose. Natsu and Happy, you go with Colleen and Hinata. Gray, you're with me." Erza said.

"Got it." Everyone said at the same time and they part ways with who goes with whom.

* * *

><p>In a field there is a girl with shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons in some colors into a small ponytail on the right side of her head while the rest of her hair is loose, wearing a white and blue sleeveless shirt, a blue short skirt, carrying a black whip on her side while a set of golden keys are on the other side, and wearing long boots is sitting on a rock taking a break from walking through the forest to clear her mind after what she went through today.<p>

"Stupid Natsu. Why does he have to be SO reckless all the time?!" The girl asked to herself. "Why does he have to do such brainless things every time we're on a job? He even had the nerve to call me weak and even punch me." She added feeling her face that now has a mark from the punch she got.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_The girl, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza return to Fairy Tail after their job and as they sat down for a rest, Mira walks over to them._

_"Hey guys. How was your job?" Mira asked._

_"Oh, it was great...until Natsu had to screw everything up like the idiot he is." The girl said._

_"Oh, c'mon, Lucy you're still on that?" Natsu asked._

_"What happened?" Mira asked._

_"Our job was to find and slay a beast while also protecting a temple from it." Erza answered._

_"We went to where we were suppose to go and we found that beast and we saw it trying to destroy the temple and so we attacked it." Gray added._

_"Although we did our best to stop it, but the beast was still putting up a fight." Lucy said. "But we still didn't give up and we kept fighting it but it was still being stubborn and kept fighting back._

_"And that was when I had enough of that beast and so I used my fire magic to destroy it." Natsu said._

_"AND destroying the temple in the process!" Lucy said._

_"Hey I don't see what the big deal is. We still did our job and we took down the beast right?" Natsu asked._

_"YOU got in the way when we were about to attack again! And the 'big deal' is that our mission was to PROTECT the temple, not destroy it you halfwit!" Lucy said. "Even if the beast was beaten we still had to make sure that temple was not destroyed and now we didn't get our jewels for this." She added._

_"Sheesh, I never thought you'd blow a huge fuse over a little mistake." Natsu said._

_"Aye." Happy said._

_"Little mistake...? LITTLE MISTAKE?!" Lucy asked. "WHAT YOU DID WAS A HUGE MISTAKE!" She shouted with rage._

_"Ya know, nothing's more annoying than you throwing little fits over nothing." Natsu said in a tick off tone._

_"Little fits?! OVER NOTHING?!" Lucy yelled. "You idiot! We were expected to complete a job and try and not cause anymore damage, but apparently you don't even care and just go ahead and blow things up like it's your specialty!" She snapped._

_"For your information I DO care about completing a job and what was I supposed to do?" Natsu asked._

_"Oh, gee I don't know maybe you could've just distracted it somewhere AWAY from the temple and then you could take it down. But knowing you, that thought never occurred to you." Lucy said._

_"Well maybe YOU should've told me to distract it!" Natsu snapped._

_"Oh, I didn't realize I have to tell you EVERYTHING while we're fighting." Lucy said. "Next thing you might want me to remind you to use the bathroom and have your diaper changed!" She added causing some laughter around the room making Natsu turn red._

_"At least I can fight on my own! What do you do every time we fight someone? Oh, that's right you summon a cow or a crab or a mermaid to fight your own battles for you since you don't know how to fight yourself!" Natsu said._

_"They don't fight FOR ME, they HELP! There is a big difference! And at least I don't tell them to destroy something we're supposed to protect which you hardly ever do!" Lucy shot back._

_"In case you've forgotten or your brain just left your head, I DO protect things I just didn't have a choice!" Natsu said._

_"Oh, so now I'M the stupid one?!" Lucy asked._

_"This isn't about you, Lucy!" Natsu snapped._

_"No it's not but you still shouldn't be too reckless during fights because that could get us into more trouble and we've had of it already!" Lucy said._

_"Who went and made you master of this guild?" Natsu asked._

_"No one I'm just trying to be smart and avoid anymore damage making unlike you." Lucy said._

_"Well unlike YOU, I'M stronger and can use fire magic! You can't do a single thing besides depending on your spirits or me or Gray or Erza or even Happy to save your little hide all the time because you're the weak one!" Nastu said._

_"Natsu, enough!" Gray said._

_"Being weak beats being a stupid hot-head." Lucy said and Natsu got so angry he punches Lucy knocking her down to the ground causing people to gasp at this._

"_Enough!" Erza yelled walking over to help Lucy. "Are you okay, Lucy?" She asked._

_"What is wrong with you?" Lucy asked but Natsu didn't say anything. "I swear I wish I never met you!" Lucy said as she runs out of the building passing some people._

_(End Flashback.)_

* * *

><p>"Okay so I'm not as strong as the others are, but at least I'm not an idiot. I can't believe I said I wished I never met him but he went too far." Lucy said. "Everybody in Fairy Tail is probably worried about me right now and are probably searching for me right now, but I don't want to be found. I'll come back when I feel like it." She said.<p>

"Or you don't have to come back ever again." A voice said and Lucy looks around.

"Who's there? Natsu? Happy? Gray? Erza? Wendy?" Lucy asked still looking around but she hasn't seen anything. "If this is some kind of joke, then you'd better quit it before I find you!" The girl threatens.

"Silly girl. You don't have to be afraid. I'm right behind you and I would like to talk, Lucy Heartfillia." The voice said and Lucy turns around to see Josuke beside the trees.

"W-who're you? Are you from a Dark Guild?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Josuke, your knight in shining armor. I'm here to ask why you waste your life in Fairy Tail with a bunch of drunken wizards." Josuke said.

"Well, sure they're like that, but they also care about each other and work together." Lucy said.

"Foolish answer." The black cloak and red cloud figure said. "The only thing that Fairy Tail ever stole was your potential. You can be much more without them. All you do there is depend on your so called friends to help you and also depend on those spirits for help as well." He added.

"Look, I'm not in a good mood to talk about this. Don't get my wrong, you seem to be a good person, but I really don't appreciate you talking trash about everyone in Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"I only offer you to come with me and you can be a better and stronger wizard than anyone else and you can also make that boy, Natsu, pay for driving you away." Josuke said.

"And if I say no?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure this will make you change your mind." Josuke said summoning Black Zixens and they surround Lucy. "I'd like your answer NOW."

"You and your monsters don't scare me. I can handle these by myself." Lucy said.

"Ah…beautiful and confident. It pains me to end someone with excellent beauty, but your answer has left me with no option. ATTACK!" Josuke said and the puppet Black Zixens attack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Colleen, Hinata, Natsu, and Happy are searching through the forest to see if Lucy is around there, but no luck so far.<p>

"Sheesh, this is already annoying." Natsu said. "LUCY! COME OUT ALREADY!" He called but no response.

"She must be REALLY mad at you after your argument with her." Colleen said.

"Shut up." Natsu said.

"So why'd you guys argue anyway?" Hinata asked.

"Gray said it was about you doing something stupid." Colleen said.

"That's what they said and apparently it ticked Lucy off causing the argument." Natsu said.

"That doesn't answer our question." Colleen said.

"I'll tell." Happy said.

"No you won't." Natsu said.

"C'mon they're curious and I'm sure Lucy would explain if we found her." Happy said. "Sit down and I'll start telling what happened." He added.

They were about to listen to what Happy was about to say about what happened but then they hear something coming and they see Black Zixens appearing and they look like dark wizards.

"Great more Black Zixens." Colleen said taking out her Keyblade.

"Time for another fight." Natsu said lighting his fists with fire and the wizard Black Zixens attack.

The Black Zixens attack Colleen, Hinata, Natsu, and Happy with magic but Colleen attacks with her Keyblade while Hinata uses Eight Trigram Vacuum Wall Palm sending the Black Zixens flying while Natsu fire punches while Happy air kicks the Black Zixens defeating them.

"That was close." Colleen said.

"Those Black Zixens were magicians…" Natsu said, "Colleen, let me give you something."

"What is it?" Natsu said.

"Fighting with the Keyblade the way you do is not bad, but there are other ways to fight. Here," He said igniting his hands. Then he gave Colleen the ability to use Fire spell.

"Thanks." Colleen said.

"Let's get back to finding Lucy." Hinata said.

"This is a pain in the butt. Why would she hide somewhere this far?" Natsu asked.

"Well you did something that ticked her off." Colleen said.

"That reminds me. Happy tell us what happened between Lucy and Natsu." Hinata said.

"No problem." Happy said and Natsu sighs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Erza and Gray take a little break after searching through the forest for Lucy and Gray lies on the ground in his underwear again while Erza sits on a rock polishing her sword.<p>

"Lucy must be really angry to get this far away." Erza said.

"Yeah. Do you think she'll get lost if she's ready to come back?"Gray asked.

"I'm not sure but we'll find her and I'll make Natsu apologize to her." Erza said.

"I'd like to see what happens if he refuses." Gray said and then they hear a noise. "What was that?" Gray asked.

"We'd better go see." Erza said getting off the rock. "Put some clothes on and let's go." She said and Gray gets up and puts his pants and shirt back on and the two continue through to see where the noise is coming from which turn out to be Black Zixens.

"Not them again." Gray said.

"Let's defeat them and continue finding Lucy." Erza said.

"Yeah." Gray said and they attack the Black Zixens.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a figure walked through the forest. The figure was a human wearing orange heavy armor with a red helmet and a blaster for its right arm.<p>

"Where am I?" The figure said sounding like a woman.

The armored woman continues through the forest trying to find out where she is. "This is ridiculous." She said and then he hears a sound. "What was that?" She looked around and heard the sound again, "It's coming from this way." She turned to the left side.

The armored woman go through the field to find out where the sound was coming from and as she kept moving she sees a girl on the ground and surrounding her appear to be Black Zixens and Josuke.

"Stop right there!" The armored woman shouted as she shot missiles at the Black Zixens and Josuke. Josuke dodged the missiles but the Black Zixens were destroyed.

"I thought this forest was uninhabited…" Josuke said.

"Who are you and what are you doing to that girl?" The armored woman asked.

"Trying to turn this stupid yet beautiful girl against Fairy Tail since they have no value." Josuke said.

"That won't happen since I'm here." The armored woman said.

"Fool. Attack!" Josuke commanded and Black Zixens with the appearances of puppets attack her.

The puppet Black Zixens attack the armored woman with their arms but she shoots them with a plasma made beam followed by missile attack. A puppet Black Zixen turns its arm into a blade and tries to slash but the armored woman formed herself into a ball and rolled around dodging the attack and then planted a bomb which exploded in the Black Zixen's face. Another puppet Black Zixen attack with threads but the armored woman jumped up surrounded by electricity cutting the threads and then fires a charged plasma shot destroying the remaining puppet Black Zixen.

"You're next." The woman said shooting the plasma shot at Josuke.

"I don't think so." Josuke said as he disappears through dark portal before he was hit.

The armored woman then sees the girl on the ground waking up. "Hey are you okay?" She asked helping the girl up.

"Yeah. Thanks." The girl said and she notices the armored girl. "You fought those creatures off?" The girl asked.

"Yes I did." The armored girl answered. "I saw that man attacking you and I had to help."

"I see, thank you." The girl said looking at the armored woman, "What's with that outfit? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Oh, this. This is just my battle armor. I actually look like this." The woman deactivated her armor and it disappeared revealing that she had blonde hair tied to a pony tail, blue eyes wearing a blue battle outfit.

"Wow…" The girl said in awe.

"So, what are you doing out here all alone?" The blonde haired woman asked.

"Well…I got into in argument with one of my friends and I left in a hissy fit after he hit me and called me weak." The girl said.

"Well, don't you think that same person might be worried about you?"

"I don't know…"

"This person is your friend right. It's in your best interest to go back to safety." The woman said.

"Oh, well I guess I should get back." The girl said.

"I'll go with you so you can be safe with me." The woman said.

"Thanks." The girl said. "Who are you by the way?" She asked.

"My name is Samus Aran." The woman named Samus introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia." The girl named Lucy introduced herself.

"C'mon, Lucy, let's go back." Samus said reactivating her armor.

"Sure." Lucy said and they start their way out of the field.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Colleen, Hinata, Natsu, and Happy continue on through the forest as Happy told the three what happened between Natsu and Lucy and after Happy told the story Colleen and Hinata are shocked.<p>

"You punched her?!" Hinata asked.

"She called me stupid." Natsu said.

"Well destroying something you were suppose to protect does seem kind of an idiotic move." Colleen said.

"I just didn't have a choice and Lucy just blew a fuse." Natsu said.

"Well we should keep finding her and you two can talk things out." Hinata said.

"Fine." Natsu said and they keep moving through while Natsu keeps sniffing. "She should be out of the forest." He said.

"Let's find a way out then." Colleen said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Samus and Lucy return to the forest to get back to town but as they keep moving through Samus stops herself and Lucy.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Someone is here and..." Samus cuts herself off. "Watch out!" She said as she shoots at a beam shot at them causing an explosion.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"So having a good time hanging with the girls so far?" A voice asked and they look around to see who said and Samus looks up to see the pink haired girl sitting on a tree branch.

"Who are you?!" Samus asked.

"I'm Michica," The girl named Michica said jumping off the tree branch and lands in front of them.

"Why did you attack us?!" Samus demanded.

"Since Josuke failed to get the blonde haired girl, I'm here to finish his job." Michica said taking out a large black gun, "Move to the side, or I'll have to kill you."

"You want her, you'll have to kill me first." Samus said.

"Very well then. Try to make you death look interesting." Michica said.

"Lucy, get out of here." Samus said.

"Let me help." Lucy said.

"I'll handle this now go!" Samus said and Lucy leaves the area.

"Your move." Michica said.

Samus charges her plasma beam and shoots it at Michica who dodges each shot and she shots an ice beam back. Samus dodges and fires missiles at Michica but she dodges and shoots a charged ice missiles at her but Samus dodged; however, the missiles were homing in on her so she fires her missiles to destroy them. Samus then shot her missiles at Michica but disappears in darkness.

"Too slow!" Michica said as she appears above Samus and tries to shoot her from above but Samus moves.

"I'm not going lose that easily!" Samus said charging her plasma beam.

"Yes you will." Michica said charging her ice beam.

Then the two shot their beams at each other and by the time they connected an explosion occurs in the area.

* * *

><p>Colleen, Hinata, Natsu, and Happy hear a booming sound and they look around to see where it's coming from.<p>

"What was that?" Hinata asked and they think.

"Lucy…?" Natsu said as he runs to where the explosion is happening and they follow him.

* * *

><p>Erza and Gray defeated the Black Zixens and continue searching for Lucy but as they keep going they hear another noise.<p>

"Now what?" Gray asked.

"It's coming from over there!" Erza said pointing at the explosion.

"Better go see what's going on now." Gray said and they go to the explosion.

Lucy finds a way out of the forest but then she heard an explosion and she looks back.

"Oh no! It must be Samus!" Lucy said running to the explosion. "I have to help her."

* * *

><p>The explosion ended and Samus couldn't see a thing. "Where is she…?"<p>

BANG!

Samus looked down to see blood drippind from her abdomen.

"Fool…" Michici said from behind Samus. "Power is everything and without it you can't protect anything." She added, "Let alone yourself."

"Leave her alone!" A voice shouted as Michica turned to Lucy.

"Perfect timing. You're coming with me." Michica said.

"I'll make you pay." Lucy said as she takes out her whip and uses it to grab Michica.

"What?!" Michica asked and Lucy starts throwing Michica away from Samus who falls to the ground. "You must have a death wish too." Michica asked.

"You're the one who's going to die!" Lucy said as she tries to kick Michica but she moves out the way.

"You're suppose to be the weak one of this world." Michica said.

"Says you!" Lucy said as she kicks again at Michica.

"You feeble little insect." Michica said as she shoots at Lucy but Lucy dodges.

"I'd better..." Lucy was then cut off but Michica shot her in the arm and torso.

"Don't bother calling anyone for help. No one's gonna help you now." Michica said.

"Lucy!" A voice called and Michica sees Natsu running.

"Drat…I brought too much attention to myself." Michica said disappearing through a dark portal.

Natsu stops and he sees Lucy on the ground along with Samus badly beaten.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted and Colleen, Hinata, and Happy arrive.

"Natsu…" Lucy said.

"Oh no!" Hinata yelled.

"We'd better get these two some help!" Happy said and Erza and Gray arrive.

"Lucy! What happened here?" Gray asked.

"Some girl was about to kill Samus and I tried to help but he got away." Lucy explained.

"Samus? You mean her?" Colleen asked looking at Samus.

"This is terrible. You're both injured." Erza said.

"Samus' condition is worse than mine." Lucy said.

"We should head back to Fairy Tail and see what we can do." Happy said.

"Hold on guys. You're gonna be okay!" Colleen said and they go through the forest.

* * *

><p>Samus opens her eyes as she looks around to find herself in a room on a bed. She remembers being in the forest and her fight with Michica."<p>

"Where am I? Where's Michica?" Samus asked.

"Oh, good. You're awake." A voice said and Samus looks up to see Lucy.

"Lucy, how're you holding up?" Samus asked.

"Actually, I came to ask you the same thing. Looks like your wounds are healed up thanks to Wendy's magic." Lucy said. "You know, Colleen and Hinata were pretty worried about you. Colleen never left your side while you were still unconscious." Lucy said.

"Who?" Samus asked.

"Oh! You haven't met them. They're at the guild hall waiting for you to recover." Lucy answered.

"I see." Samus said. "I can't believe that girl defeated me so easily."

"She almost killed you." Lucy said.

"Yeah…" Samus said.

"Don't let your defeat get to you. Just because you lost a fight doesn't mean you're weak." Lucy said. "You can face her again and prove to her just who's really the weak one."

"You're not weak yourself." Samus said.

"I'm not sure about that. I hardly do anything during a job with my friends. I can't even fight on my own." Lucy said.

"Before I lost consciousness, you were holding yourself against Michica and she was dangerous. You are strong, Lucy." Samus said.

Just then someone enters the room and it's Colleen with a smile on her face.

"Hello there! Awake already." Colleen said followed by Hinata.

"Thank goodness. You're still alive. I just knew it." Hinata said.

"You must've known about my fight with Michica again." Samus said.

"I thought you were dead for a second. I'm glad you're alive, Samus." Colleen said.

"How did you know my name?" Samus asked.

"I told them about you." Lucy said.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Colleen Hein and this is Hinata." Colleen introduced herself and Hinata.

"So, Samus, are you ready to get up and keep on moving?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Samus answered as she gets up from her bed. "Let's go."

Colleen, Hinata, Samus, and Lucy walk out of the room and enter the guild hall where they see everyone in Fairy Tail relaxing and talking to each other as usual and sitting at a table was Natsu, Gray, and Erza and the three walk over to them.

"She's up already? You're a tough one staying alive like this after that fight." Gray said to Samus.

"Are you alright? You seem pretty upset." Erza said.

"I don't care anymore about my loss. What matters to me is that I will do what I can to get stronger and protect those I hold dear. Nothing more." Samus said.

"You seem determined." Natsu said.

"If I keep trying and never give up, I will succeed over the toughest trials." Samus said.

"Samus..." Colleen said.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go outside." Samus said.

"Oh, well..." Colleen was cut off by Samus.

"Alone." Samus finished as she walks out of the guild.

"I hope she's okay." Hinata said.

"She will be." Lucy said. "She just has a lot to think about after what happened with that Michica girl."

* * *

><p>Samus is now outside and is walking around Magnolia trying to clear her thoughts that are bothering her because of her fight against Michica.<p>

"No matter how tough things get, I won't give up. I can't give up. I don't want to lose anyone else again…like my parents…" Samus said.

"Samus!" A voice shouted as Samus turned to see Colleen and Hinata run up to her.

"I thought I said I needed to be alone." Samus said.

"Listen, Samus, I know how you feel. Losing…it's never a good thing." Colleen said.

"I know, I'm over that now." Samus said.

"Aren't you from a different world?" Hinata asked.

"You could say that." Samus answered as Colleen and Hinata nodded at each other.

"Why don't you come with us?" Colleen offered.

"Hm?" Samus asked in confusion.

Colleen summoned her Keyblade, "You see, I'm on a journey to go to different worlds and seal their keyholes before the Black Zixens can find them. I could use you on my quest."

"Hm…well since you put it that way, I guess…"

"Well, well. If it isn't Malory's little darling sister. Aren't you a big girl now?" A voice asked and The trio turns to see Josuke.

"Not you again. Get lost." Samus said.

"YOU!" Colleen shouted in rage. "Where's my sister? Where's my friends? Where's Morgan?!"

"Whoa…calm down baby. One question at a time." Josuke said, "Your sister…let's just say that we've tucked her in nicely."

"That's not funny!" Colleen shouted shooting Fire magic at Josuke but Josuke avoided it.

"Temper, Temper. You don't get nice things when you're mad. Jeremy's busy right now so he can't meet you yet. Morgan…she's happy with me." Josuke said.

"What was that?" Colleen asked.

"You could say I call her…a housewife…"

"You…I'm going…TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Colleen shouted making a mad dash towards Josuke but she was stopped in her tracks, "What…?" Colleen found herself wrapped up in strings."

"Ah, you women. Always easy to tick off. Now then, would you like to be my housewife as well?" Josuke said with a smile.

"Screw you!" Colleen said casting a Fire attack on the strings burning them and Hinata and Samus stood beside her.

"If you're as strong as you think you are then let's see if you can defeat my Black Zixens." Josuke said as he summons puppet Black Zixens.

"Bring it." Samus said as she activates her armor suit.

The puppet Zixens attack Colleen with their arms but Colleen uses Fire at each puppet Black Zixen but a puppet Zixen appears behind Hinata and attacks but Hinata palm strikes. More puppet Zixens appear and attack but Samus shot them with her missiles and charged plasma beams Jutsu to finish off the puppet Black Zixens. A puppet Zixen tries to attack with it foot but Colleen attacks with her Keyblade to destroy the puppet Zixen. More puppet Zixens appear and attack but Samus unleashes a power bomb and destroys all puppet Black Zixens and no more appeared.

"I see…You've grown, Malory's sister. You've taken the first step…" Josuke said.

"Shut up! I swear to you…I will defeat you and your entire organization, save my friends and my sister, and save every world from darkness!" Colleen declared.

"What a joke…A girl like you saving every world from the Black Zixens. Even with your Keyblade, it is futile. You'll learn soon enough that light cannot protect every world. You're only wasting your strength trying to save these worthless worlds." Josuke said as he summons a dark portal and leaves.

"No I am not…these worlds a worth saving." Colleen said and then suddenly, they heard a loud noise.

"What is that?" Hinata asks as they see what looks like a wizard Black Zixen with four arms and is carrying four swords with one being red while other is blue while the other is yellow while the other is green and four eyes.

"It's a big one." Colleen said but the Black Zixens slashes at Colleen but she dodges.

"We have to stop this thing. It'll destroy Magnolia if we ignore it." Hinata said.

"That's right." Samus said.

"Colleen!" A voice said and the trio turns to see Lucy running up to them.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to help you." Lucy said.

"Really?" Colleen asked.

"I've made up my mind. Let's take on this Black Zixens together." Lucy said.

"Okay. Just be careful." Samus said.

The Black Zixens known as Dread Quax unleashes fire magic from its red sword to at the trio but they dodge and Colleen uses Fire while Lucy attacks with her whip. Dread Quax uses its blue sword to unleash ice magic to try and freeze the two but Samus shots her plasma beam at the ice while Lucy spin kicks. Dread Quax uses its yellow sword to unleash lightning magic but Hinata uses Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists to counter the attack allowing Lucy to summon Taurus and he attacks with his ax while Lucy multi kicks and Colleen successfully gets Dread Quax with a Keyblade strike.

Dread Quax uses its green sword to unleash wind magic but Samus uses her screw attack to break through while Lucy grabs Dread Quax with her whip allowing Taurus charge in at it but Dread Quax slashes at Taurus with its swords. Lucy unleashes a kick while Colleen attacks with her Keyblade followed by another Fire attack.

Dread Quax uses both its red sword and its blue sword to unleash fire magic and ice magic and shoots fireballs and ice shots but Lucy summons Cancer and he starts cutting Dread Quax while Samus fires her missiles but Dread Quax unleashes lightning magic and summons multiple lightning bolts but Lucy attacks with her whip.

Dread Quax then plunges its swords to the ground and its four sword rise up while unleashing the four elemental magic but Colleen and Hinata attack together.

Dread Quax uses its wind sword to summon four whirlwinds but Samus unleashes a power bomb and Dread Quax uses its lightning sword unleash electricity waves and uses its wind sword to summon a huge gush of wind but Lucy summons Scorpio and he shoots whirlwind while Lucy spin kicks. Dread Quax uses its lightning magic to try and shock the two but Samus fired a charged shot while Colleen and attacks with her Keyblade. Dread Quax slashes with its two swords while unleashing the four elements but Samus and Lucy work together with Samus firing missiles while Lucy attacks with her whip and this keep happening until Lucy grabs Dread Quax with her whip allowing Samus to hit it with a charged shot.

Dread Quax unleashes lighting magic and throws lightning discs but Lucy summons Aquarius and she uses her Water Magic while Colleen attacks with her Keyblade followed by Fire but Dread Quax plunges its swords to the ground again and rises its swords while unleashing the two magic elements but Lucy attacks with her whip followed by a spin kick while Colleen throws her Keyblade.

"This Black Zixen is really annoying." Lucy said.

"It's really tough…" Hinata asked and Dread Quax tries to slash at them but they dodge. Lucy tripped and fell on the ground and the Dread Quax was about to hit her.

"LUCY!" Colleen shouted running to her.

Then, fire engulfed the Dread Quax and pushed it back. When the flames died down, Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu holding her.

"Lucy, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Natsu asked softly.

"No, I'm fine, Natsu. Thanks for the save." Lucy said.

"Thank goodness we got here in time." Erza said arriving with Gray.

"How are things going on here?" Gray asked.

"We just need to take down this Black Zixen." Hinata said.

"Good, Colleen, let me give you something." Gray said as he covered his hands with ice and gave Colleen the ability to use Blizzard.

"Thanks Gray. It'll take all of us to take this one down." Colleen said.

"Yeah, um, Natsu." Lucy was cut off.

"You don't need to say a word." Natsu said bringing her up to her feet, "Let's finish this…together."

Lucy smiled and nodded as did everyone else.

Dread Quax tries to use its elemental magic at the group but they dodged and start attacking with their own abilities and attacks but Dread Quax unleashes fire and then ice and then lightning and the wind but Colleen uses her new Blizzard magic attack and then struck it with her Keyblade followed Hinata using Eight Trigram 64 Palm strikes while Samus shot missiles while Natsu fire punches while Gray creates an ice made hammer and smashes while Lucy uses her whip to grab Dread Quax while Erza transforms into Heaven's Wheel Armor and shoots hundreds of swords. Dread Quax tries to use its magic again but Lucy summons Vigil and she digs holes under Dread Quax stopping its movements allowing Colleen and Erza to cut all of the Black Zixens' arms off and Samus fires a charge shot while Hinata uses Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists while Natsu unleashes a powerful fire blast while Gray creates an ice cannon and fires making the final strike causing Dread Quax to lose a heart and it gets destroyed and the group cheered in victory.

"Finally. It's over." Colleen said.

"Thank goodness…" Hinata said tiredly.

Samus deactivated her suit, "Well, at least the town's safe."

"That's true. Thank you guys for your help. Let's head back now." Erza said as the group went back to the guild hall.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Natsu, do you have anything to say to Lucy?" Gray asked as they arrived back at the Guild Hall.<p>

The whole guild surrounded the group as Natsu faced Lucy who had her arms crossed, "Actually, yes I do." Natsu said, "Lucy…I'm so sorry…for all the things I said about you. About you being weak and punching you…I fully regret all that."

"…"

"I screw up everything for you. It's because I me, you won't be able to pay rent. I always drag you into dangerous situations without returning the favors and I break into your home when you want privacy. Now the more you think about it, I might not actually be that good of a friend to have." Natsu admitted making the audience gasp in shock, "Lucy, I don't know if we can be friends again but can you…forgive an idiot for being the burden of your life."

Lucy walked up to him and Natsu gulp in nervousness. Then, Lucy hugged him tightly, "You…a burden of my life…D-Don't be ridiculous…" Natsu felt his clothes getting soaked by Lucy's tears, "Natsu…I was the idiot here…a selfish one." Lucy admitted, "I should have realized sooner. You destroyed that temple because it was the only way to kill the monster…and save me, wasn't it?" She asked.

Natsu nodded, "If I didn't destroy that temple and the monster along with it, it could have killed you, Lucy. I was so scared then for the first time in my life…I didn't know what to do except save you whatever way I could even if you hated me in the end."

More tears fell of Lucy's face, "I'm so sorry, Natsu! I'm so, so sorry!" Lucy shouted in bitter sadness, "I got so mad at you about destroying the temple causing us not to get the money, that I wasn't thinking for a second how you were feeling…I…I was so selfish as to break our friendship over the loss of money. Natsu, you don't need to apologize to me…I have to, because I was the idiot just like you said. If only I was strong like you and the others…"

"Lucy, I was wrong about you." Natsu said wiping Lucy's tears.

"Y-You were…?" Lucy asked.

"In that battle…I saw you giving it your all and so did your spirits. Come to think of it, I've never seen you fight alongside your spirits. Now that I did, I saw that you may not physically strong like me, but the strength you showed was more powerful than anything I've seen." Natsu said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"The bond you share with your spirits. You love them, protect them, and want to keep them safe. Those bonds that give you the strength you need, is nothing to insult or laugh at." Natsu said holding her left had which had the Fairy Tail symbol, "You deserved the Fairy Tail guild mark long before you even had it, Lucy Heartfilia, more than anyone here. I'm glad, to have met a person like you." Natsu finished hugging Lucy making the crowd go 'Awe' as

Lucy smiled and hugged Natsu back, "And I'm glad…I was brought into this guild by a kind hearted person like you."

The crowd then cheered as Natsu and Lucy blushed then Makarov cleared his throat causing the two to separate from their hug.

"Now then, I believe we should all thank our three new friends, Colleen, Hinata, and Samus for helping these two out and saving Magnolia." Makarov said. "At the count of three. 1. 2. 3!"

"THANK YOU!" The whole guild hall shouted as Colleen, Hinata, and Samus smiled.

"You're all welcome. We were glad to help." Colleen said.

"Do you want to join our guild? It'll be lots of fun." Natsu offered.

"We appreciate the offer, but we need to be leaving." Hinata said.

"That's right. I'm leaving with these two to fight more of the Black Zixens. I hope that's okay with all of you." Samus said.

"That means you'll join us?" Colleen asked.

"Why not? You and I do share a common goal and a common enemy." Samus said as Colleen nodded.

"Very well then…Watch yourselves out there," Erza said.

"Yeah, good luck to you." Gray said.

"Oh Gray, but some clothes on." Erza said as Gray put his clothes back on.

"It is indeed sad that you will not join; however...Colleen, Hinata, Samus, no matter what you three do from here on in," Makarov then lifted his hand leaving his index finger and thumb out, "You will always be a proud friend and comrade of Fairy Tail!" He shouted as everyone in the guild hall did the same.

Colleen giggled as she, Hinata, and Samus made the same hand signature, "Thanks! We'll always remember you guys!"

Then, the Fairy Tail Guild Mark Flag began to glow showing the keyhole.

"Another Keyhole." Hinata said.

"So that's the keyhole…" Gray said.

Colleen nodded and pointed her Keyblade at the keyhole. Her Keyblade shot a beam at the keyhole and the sound of a door locking was heard. _"Great, Fiori's safe…"_ Colleen thought, "Thanks for having us, Fairy Tail. I hope we see each other again." She said as she, Hinata, and Samus left.

"Goodbye, Colleen, Hinata, Samus…" Lucy said.

"EEEEYYEEE! Lucy and Natsu are holding hands!" Mira shouted.

Lucy and Natsu looked down to see that they were holding each other's hands and blushed.

"Oh! Lucy, I…er…uh…sorry! I didn't see your hand there." Natsu said nervously.

"N-No…it's okay…It's fine, Natsu." Lucy said nervously.

"You llllllooovve each other!" Happy teased.

"SHUT UP, HAPPY!" Natsu and Lucy shouted chasing the fleeing Happy around the guild hall as everyone in the guild laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in what looks like dark red room with red fog spewing all over the room Jeremy is looking at what looks like a crystal ball but just then, Josuke and Michica entered the room.<p>

"Haven't you people ever heard of KNOCKING?" Jeremy asked irritated.

"We didn't come through the door." Josuke said.

"Fair enough…So what do you want?" Jeremy asked.

"Master Gilgamesh wants to know the progress of your mission." Michica said.

"Searching for one of them is proving to be a challenge…I've gotten Black Zixens scouting world after world for them. The progress is…troubling…" Jeremy said. "So how are thing on your end?"

"Well, Jeremy, you'll be pleased to know that Malory's sister is still alive." Josuke said.

"I'm not at all surprised…I saw her go through Malory's portal. I don't want her dead…in fact, she's one of the people I'm looking for." Jeremy said. "What are the others up to?"

"The same old, same old," Josuke said, "Destroying world, taking hearts…nothing new."

"Very well, is there anything else?" Jeremy asked.

"No, we'll be leaving now," Michica said as she and Josuke left.

After they left, Jeremy entered a dark room where he sees Malory chained up to the wall with her hands locked in steel crates.

"Malory…I would like to have a word with you about something…" Jeremy said.

"I…have nothing…to say to you…" Malory said weakly.

"Tell me something, who do you work for…?" Jeremy asked.

"That's none…of your business…" Malory said.

Jeremy sighed and pushed a nearby button and then Malory was electrocuted. "I'm not going to ask again, Malory…Who do you work for?"

"Why do you…want to know so badly…?" Malory asked.

"Just need to confirm my hypothesis." Jeremy said, "Is it a man named Kiritsugu Emiya?" Malory's eyes widened in shock, "So it is…He was right all along…But…since it is Kiritsugu, then there's more to Colleen than he was letting on. Tell me, what other reason were you protecting her other than her being the Keyblade's chosen one?" Malory didn't say anything. "Malory, I'd suggest you start talking."

"I don't know…" Malory said as Jeremy pushed the button again electrocuting her.

"I told you that I don't like repeating myself. Answer my question, "I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about. Kiritsugu…he never told me why he wanted me to protect Colleen except the fact that she could potentially be the chosen one. It's not like him to rely on luck…he must know something even I don't know."

"I knew it…" Jeremy said, "It wasn't just the Keyblade that saved her…it was something else…Thanks, Malory." Jeremy said as he started to leave.

"Wait, Jeremy…" Malory said stopping Jeremy, "Why…? What happened to you…? Why are you doing all of this?"

Jeremy sighed, "I told you this a thousand times: I don't care about what happens to you, Colleen, Morgan, or anyone for that matter. All I care about is achieving my life long goal…the goal that was robbed from my parents and brothers…I won't fail this time. This time…I will succeed."

"What is your goal…?" Malory said. Jeremy walked up to Malory and then whispered the answer in her ear. Malory's eyes widened, "Wh-What…?! That's…That's…"

"What I need to do…" Jeremy said.

"It's insanity and suicide! There's no way you can do that all by yourself!" Malory shouted.

"Call it what you wish, but it's the wish that has never been granted in my family. I will make that wish come true," Jeremy then started to leave, "And when it comes true…no one will ever suffer the way I did."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Wow…that…took…forever…! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to do one world per chapter that way it will be more organized, but if you don't like it, I'll change it. Please leave a review and a favorite and follow. It's starting to get a little more support, but I want more! Keep them coming!**_


End file.
